This Is Our Fate
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: *3-quel to When You Were Young and I Won't Give Up.* As everything with the Hunters come to close, Stiles realises how much his Pack love him. How much Derek loves him. But, there is still so much the two have to talk about. Still so much they need to figure out. Already it is all proving to be too much for Stiles. Can Derek keep him together? Or will Stiles completely break apart?
1. I Love You Too

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my THREE-quel to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**The things in ****_bold and italics_**** are the notes Stiles receives. **

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Stiles**

A hand on my shoulder and another clamped around my mouth.

I was pushed forward, on to my feet, from where I _had_ been sitting in Derek's armchair, dropping my coffee mug as I was thrust forward. The china smashed over the floor, the hot liquid seeping into the carpet, spreading all over the dark material.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to yell.

But I didn't know who this person was. I couldn't see who was behind me.

My heart was beating widely in my chest and _some _part of me hoped that one of the wolves would wake up and notice it.

That _Derek _would _wake up _and come running, just like he did when we were kids and I had a nightmare!

But, knowing my luck, no one would wake up.

The next thing I knew, I was gagged, spun around and pressed again the nearest wall. I didn't like where it was going... I didn't like it _at all_.

From the soft early morning light streaming in from the window, I could _just _make out the person who had gagged and was now pinning me.

_Blonde hair, green eyes, tanned, roughly my height and age, slightly muscular, abs._

That only meant _one _person.

_Chase!_

That just made everything _so much worse_!

"Morning, Kitten." he purred into my ear, stepping so close that he was _completely _pressed against me. "Sorry for the gag. Can't be _too _careful. Besides, can't make any of those _beasts _think there's something between us if they come downstairs."

_THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US!_ That's what I wanted to _scream_!

But, if I did that, then all of this would be blown to shit and my friends – my _family_ – would be harmed!

I didn't want that.

So I had to play this _sick _game. I had to _keep quiet_.

I lifted my hands up, moving the gag a little so I could speak, making it seem like I was going along with his little games. I faltered slightly before placing my hands on his chest, trying to work past the urge to just punch him and run to the safety of Derek's arms.

"We can't have that now, can we?" I replied, softly, lying to this douche all the way. "They'd probably kill the both of us."

"And what a waste of such a pretty face."Chase whispered, stroking the back of his hand down my cheek. "Not to mention, _fit body_."

I resisted the urge to punch this guy as he ran his hands from my shoulders, over my chest, down my sides and down the tops of my thighs.

I felt like I was going to throw up!

But it seemed my acting skills were set on max right now, because I didn't even _flinch_!

Chase leant into me more, resting his entire weight against me, pressing my into the wall even more than before.

It was then that he started to mouth at my neck and shoulder, running his hands over me still, his right hand slipping under my t-shirt. The nails on Chase's right hand dragged from the centre of my chest all the way down to my jeans, catching my nipples on the way up and so on.

I didn't even react to it.

But _he _did.

I could feel Chase's erection digging into my thigh, even more so as he started to rock slowly against me, gradually pushing harder and harder.

As he grinded himself against me, continuing to mouth at my neck, both of his hands worked their ways down to the top of my jeans.

Chase's left hand moved so it was resting against the small of my back, palm flat against my skin, while his right stayed around my front. The index finger on his right hand hooked into the front of my jeans, tugging slightly, as his left hand pressed my lower half closer to him.

It was as his left hand started to dip into the back of my jeans that I reacted, flinching away so harshly that I dislodged Chase's hands, making him move away from me.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, quietly, voice concerned.

I tried to calm my racing heart, trying to stop the pending panic attack. All I needed to do was reply. Reply and somehow get him to _leave_!

But I couldn't get my mouth to work and my eyes were blown wide, filled with alarm.

"Babe, are you a virgin?" Chase asked, starting to grin like that cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

I nodded, dumbly, trying to look away. Hoping to pass it off as embarrassment.

It seemed to work...

"That just makes it all the sweeter, Kitten." he purred, forcing my head up. "How old _are_ you, exactly?"

"S-Sixteen." I muttered. "Seventeen at the end of August."

"I'm nineteen, myself... I've got _a lot _to teach you, Babe."

Chase chuckled darkly as he rocked his hips forward again, gripping my hips in a bruising hold. His mouth re-attached itself to my neck, licking up it as a dog would water.

It was disgusting.

Before he could even get into it again, I pushed him off of me, a little steadier than before.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait?" I asked, calmly. "I'm going to smell like you as it is, but if we go that far then they'll suspect something."

Chase pulled back a little more, nodding slightly.

"You're right, Babe. Always right." Chase agreed. "_Damn_, we picked a good one."

I gave him a, surprisingly, steady smile, as he smirked a little, managing to look both shy and thoughtful.

"Meet us in the woods at two o'clock." Chase told me. "Same place as two weeks ago. Got that?"

"I'll make up _something _as to how I know that." I smirked, still lying through my teeth. "The idiots believe everything I tell them."

"I'll see you later then, Babe. I'll be waiting for you."

He left slowly, and I watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

I pretty much collapsed onto the floor, my chest tightening as my throat closed off.

_Oh. My. _GOD!

* * *

I didn't know how and I didn't know when, but somehow I had gotten back into Derek's room, on his bed, and I had said Alpha wolf's arms around me as he slowly moved side to side.

His right hand rubbed up and down my back and his left arm was curled around my waist, holding me close.

It took a moment to realise that Derek was lying on his back on his mattress, while I was lying on top of him. It was so unlike what had happened downstairs with Chase that I was _so glad_ that my head could tell the difference.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Derek whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry he even got _that _far."

"Not your fault." I mumbled into his chest, shaking slightly. "Had to play along."

"You shouldn't have to, Gen. You shouldn't have to."

I clung to Derek tighter, clenching my eyes together as hard as I could, trying to get the ghost feeling of Chase's hands off of me.

Derek was helping by touching me in _some _way, but it wasn't enough.

I _needed _more!

"Derek... _Please_." I begged, still shaking. "I can _still _feel him touching me... _Please_, _make it go away_."

"Gen..." Derek started, voice strained, as he hands faltered in the soothing up and down motion.

"_Please_, Derek... I trust you. Only you. _Please_?!"

Slowly, gently, Derek rolled us slightly until we were both on our sides – me on my right, Derek on his left.

I know Derek didn't hear a lie in what I said, because I was telling him the truth. I meant _every word _I was telling him.

But, still, he looked hesitant.

"Please, Der." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. "I _need_ this. I need _you_."

A small whine, one I heard a lot whenever I was upset as a kid, came from the werewolf in front of me. The whine came right before Derek, carefully, took my t-shirt off, chucking it away, before moving until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me.

Derek lowered his face into my neck, nuzzling it gently, trying to take away any trace of Chase on my skin.

I would feel the occasional nip as Derek continued and, unlike with Chase, I actually enjoyed the sensation. I actually _reacted _to the sensation.

I let my head fall to the left, letting Derek have more of my neck, the gesture also showing as submitting to the wolf. A low, please growl came from the Alpha wolf, a small bit showing his appreciation.

I never thought I would like that as much as I would.

It was times like these that I was glad Derek slept shirtless, only putting on some old sweatpants. It made everything feel a damn slight better.

His lips brushed over the skin there lightly, barely even touching, as he moved higher on my neck, before gliding back down again, repeating the motion. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time.

It wasn't long before the gentle swipes stopped on one spot, his mouth opening to suck on the area. It was moments like this that I was glad no one from the Pack was around, especially with the sounds I was unwillingly making. But that only seemed to drive Derek on, since human teeth were soon brought in to play...and tongue...

I could do nothing but slide my right hand into his hair and hold on tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back further, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of the mattress.

I couldn't help the whine after the spot on my neck became too sensitive to bear. Derek, noticing this, just dragged his tongue up my neck, slowly – it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was – biting the lobe of my ear as he came to it, before gently running the tip of it over the shell.

I would happily admit that all of this had me shivering all the time, the pleasure rolling down my spine in waves... It wasn't like I could hide it from Derek, who was grinning wolfishly – pun intended – against my jaw.

Nosing his way down my neck, Derek stopped just above the first mark he made. He pressed his lips against it, lightly, before leaning back a little.

"Gen... Are you sure?" Derek asked, quietly.

Taking Derek's left hand, which was resting on my side, I dragged it up and over, until it was placed right over my heart.

"I'm sure." I told him, looking right into his eyes. "Just... _Please_."

With a new found vigour, Derek dropped back down gluing our mouths together, our tongues pushing against each other, unrelenting.

My right hand gripped tighter in Derek's dark brown – black looking – hair, tangling itself in the strands and getting a firm hold on it, dragging him closer.

Derek responded moving his hands to my hips, pulling me closer until there was no way anything could fit between us. Of course, the initial contact surprised me, meaning Derek pushed his tongue further into my mouth, deepening the kiss that little bit further.

I couldn't help the groan as Derek slowly grinned down, the difference between him and Chase so wide it was unbelievable.

Rolling my hips up into the Alpha wolf's, I took pleasure in the whimper that was drawn from his throat. And that, being someone who hasn't done anything like this before? Yeah, _that _was a _massive _confidence boost.

And then Derek started to move further down.

He trailed kisses from my lips, across my cheek, down my neck, over my shoulder, down my chest and stomach – nipping and licking as he went – until he reached the top of my jeans.

Derek looked back up at me, not doing anything until I nodded at him. Only then did he undo the button, _slowly _pull away the zipper. Even then, all Derek did was kiss his way back up my chest a little, turning my mind to mush by not getting any lower any faster.

I swear, I was seconds away from using my grip in his hair to yank his head _down_!

But I didn't have to do that... He went further himself.

As Derek kept his mouth on my stomach, he trailed his hands _up _from my thighs, hooking his thumbs into my jeans _and _boxers, pulling them both down _slowly_ inch by inch.

I was sure I was going to go mad...

"Derek Hale, I swear to _God_, if you don't _hurry up_..." but that's all I got out.

My words died in my throat as my jeans and boxers were thrown off of the mattress and a warm, large – somehow lubed – hand was gripping my cock tightly.

And, yeah, it felt better when it was someone _else _doing that!

Even better when that person was _smoking hot_!

I shuddered and moaned as Derek set a slow pace; adjusting his grip he had every now and then, figuring out what I liked and what I didn't.

And, yeah, it was _definitely _helping me out here.

Eye closed and one hand lost in his hair, I groped with my left hand, trying in vain to find something that _should _have been in front of me.

I was both surprised _and _disappointed to find that Derek had done the job of getting rid of his sweatpants himself. But, hey, that made it all the easier to return the favour, grabbing hold of his cock and _trying _to copy what he was doing to me.

Of course, that was easier said than done, since he paused to shiver and groan when I first took him in my hand, using his pre-cum as lube.

Slowly, Derek moved his hips into the circle of my fingers, whimpering again as I tightened my hold around him and swiped my thumb across the head...

Who would have thought research and _lots _of practice on myself would make me good at giving hand-jobs?

At the beginning of the summer, if someone had told me that at some point I would be giving Derek Hale a hand-job at the same moment he was doing the same to me, I would have thought they were insane, that there was no way that could happen, no matter how much I wanted it to.

_Man_, I was happy I would have been/was wrong!

It wasn't long before both of us just..._let go_, groaning and gasping as we came seconds after the other.

I didn't mind having Derek's weight resting on me. I didn't mind him leaning against me.

It felt nice when _Derek_ did it.

The pair of us just lay there, breathing harshly, staring at each other, even as Derek rolled off of me and onto his side. Even as he grabbed tissues from his bedside table to clean us up a bit, throwing them to the side for now.

"_I'll _keep you safe." Derek promised, still panting, throwing his right arm over me and dragging us closer until we were chest to chest. "I will _always _keep you safe."

I looked up at the wolf in front of me, staring into those faded forest green eyes that I had seen so many times in my life. Staring into those eyes that I loved. And, for the first time in a few days, I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him chastely.

"I love you too, Der." I whispered, resting my forehead against his. "_I love you too_."

* * *

_**So, hope you enjoy this guys ;)**_

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	2. A Few Minutes

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**The things in ****_bold and italics_**** are the notes Stiles receives. **

**Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Stiles**

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I woke up to the sun shining in my face, facing the window with Derek curled around my back. This used to happen all the time when we were kids and I used to sleep over...

I forgot how nice it was...

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was now half ten in the morning. Only three and a half hours until we had to face off the hunters.

I already knew that Derek had heard what time we had to meet them, just like he had heard everything Chase had said and knew everything that had happened without me having to say anything.

Today was going to determine what was going to happen for the rest of our lives.

The Pack could die. I could be taken away. We could survive and those hunters could lose.

Today was going to determine how the rest of our lives were going to pan out... I just wanted it to go the way we wanted it to.

It felt strange, being skin-to-skin with Derek, having no material in the way... But it was a _good _strange. It was _better _than that. I mean, sure, everyone was kind of used to Derek being shirtless and even running into him while shirtless or whatever, but being pressed against a _fully naked_ Derek while being in the same state of dress?

Yeah, that was different.

I dropped my right hand down to where Derek's was resting on my stomach, lightly tracing the small, faint scars and lines on the back of it. I could remember a time when none of those scars were there. I could also remember how Derek got a few of those scars on his hand.

There was one scar on his right hand that he got from a knife coated in this weird kind of wolfsbane. We had found it one summer when I was three and he was nine – almost ten – and, well, one thing led to another... We had managed to stop it from spreading and from killing him...but it left its mark.

We were laughing about it a little a few weeks later, but the adults were still petrified. The kept the pair of us away from sharp objects for as long as they could... That didn't work out very well, though.

There was movement behind me, right before I was dragged further back into the warm body. And, yes, heat rose to my face as I felt a certain part of the Alpha wolf pressed flush against my lower back and ass. All Derek did was chuckled sleepily, pressing his face into the back of my neck.

I was so happy that I had taken my Adderall when I had first woken up at, around, five that morning... God knows what I would have been spouting now if I hadn't...

I felt vibrations through my back before I heard Derek's quiet growl, the wolf nuzzling the back of my neck as he did. I would quite happily admit that – even though we still had a lot to talk about – I really liked this.

"Gotta use your words, Big Guy." I croaked, voice going weird from lack of use. "I don't understand Caveman-Werewolf language."

A small poke in my stomach and a tiny nip on the back of my neck was the only answer I got for that, which didn't really surprise me at all. I mean, Derek had never been a morning person, only getting up before half eleven when he had to.

Seriously, he was worse than a teenager sometimes.

"You're gunna have to get up soon, Der..." I sighed, running my left hand down my face. "We've got a meeting with the Devil."

I swear that the growl that was dragged from the werewolf at that moment was the most terrifying noise I had heard _to date_. Like, I swear to God, shivers went down my spine and my heart quickened...

I guess Derek could kind of smell the slightly fear that gave me – _duh, werewolf_ – since he tightened the arm he hand around me, dragging me further back, whining slightly.

"What is it with you and the animal noises today, dude?" I frowned, trying to turn to look at him.

Derek kept me faced away from him, though.

I could remember Oliver – Derek's dad – telling me bits and pieces about werewolves. He mentioned a bit about this particular subject. Because Derek had done it before.

When we were kids there was a day where Derek wouldn't let me look at his face. I was only young so, understandably, I got upset, not knowing what I did to make my friend push me away like that and not speak to me. So, I asked Oliver, and he told me that it happened to some werewolves. He told me there was one common reason why werewolves did it, and he ever told me why _Derek_ was doing it that day in particular.

All I remember was, it was something to do with _me_. Something that was happening with _me _that was making him act like that.

But then, if it had something to do with _me_ did that mean it had something to do with werewolf's Mate in general?

Thinking that made it worse, because I had read up on Mates. I had read everything I could find on the subject... And I knew _this_ part had come up!

That was just stressing me out more.

It was then that Derek whined again, pressing his face further into the back of my neck.

That was when it hit me.

That was when I remembered.

Werewolves only acted like this when their Mate was distressed.

Back when we were kids, it happened because it was a day my mom had gone for tests, so we could find out what was wrong with her.

Today, it was because of what was going to happen.

And, thankfully, I remembered how I snapped Derek out of it last time.

So, timing it just right, I flipped over until Derek and I were face to face, ignoring that fact we were both nude. Of course, the Alpha wolf tried to hide his face in my chest, which...well, yeah, it worked. But, just like last time, I knew what I could do.

I just hoped it still worked.

So, lifting my left arm up, I started to run my hand through Sourwolf's hair. Even though he wouldn't admit it – not even to me – Derek loved it. He loved it when someone – me, it had always been me – ran their hand through his hair; loved it when they scratched lightly at the back of his head...

I used to do it all the time back when we were kids, and it was the thing that got him to look at me the first time he did _this_.

And it looked like it was starting to work.

It always started with the tension in his shoulders starting to drain away.

Then he would start to press his head back into my hand, little by little.

Next, as I started to take my hand further and further away, Derek would, subconsciously, follow it, not realising what he was doing, because of how slowly I moved it.

But, soon, Derek had lifted his head up, and I could see the red eyes glowing brightly. It was normal for a wolf's eyes to flash when this kind of thing happened, apparently, so it wasn't anything to be alarmed about. Besides, I had seen this too many times to be jumpy about it now.

"Fluffy puppy." I couldn't help but tease, still running my left hand through Derek's hair, kissing his forehead. "Come on, Der. It's not over yet, remember."

Leaning my forehead against his, I watched as Derek's eyes slowly switched back to that faded forest green I had come to love.

"We could keep you here." Derek suggested once he had returned to himself. "That way, they won't be able to take you."

"No. If you guys are going, so am I." I told him. "This is my fight too, Derek."

Sighing, the werewolf dropped his head again.

"The can we at least spend a little while longer like this?" he asked in an unusually small voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." I nodded.

* * *

Don't ask me how it happened because I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you.

One moment, Derek and I were just lying there, on our sides, facing each other. The next? I'm flat on the bed, Derek above me, snogging each other as we rutted and grinded desperately.

Seriously, no idea how it got to that moment.

At all.

Not even lying.

Honestly, I didn't think that things like this would happen so quickly with Derek and me. I mean, I thought it would take a little while to actually get to this stage... Apparently, we had waited long enough.

Yes, we've known each other since I was born.

Yes, we've been Mates since then, even if we didn't know it then.

Yes, we forgot about each other.

Yes, we both had similar thoughts and feelings towards each other, _especially_ after we remembered everything – even before that.

But, still, I thought there would be _at least _a first date _before_ any of the naked stuff.

Though, I couldn't say I was complaining. I mean, sure, I don't think I was quite ready to go full force yet, but all the little things leading up to it were great for now!

Especially for, you know, _me_!

Derek was getting a little braver with his teeth and my neck, biting a little harsher than early that morning.

_Definitely better than Chase!_

I couldn't get a good hold on the werewolf on top of me, sweat making my hands slip off of his shoulders and chest.

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears and all the groans, moans, grunts, pants and other noises coming from the two of us as we rocked together, getting faster and faster as we neared the edge.

I ended up getting a grip on the back of Derek's neck, pulling his head down further as he bit, sucked, licked and kissed my neck, getting him to bite a little harder – _they were definitely going to bruise_.

I guess I must have blacked out for the rest, because the next thing I remember was Derek chucking a few tissues away before he lay back down again, dragging me closer to him again.

We only had a few minutes to be able to rest before we had to get dressed and head downstairs, to talk to the Pack and the group of hunters Chris Argent had gathered to help us.

We only had a few minutes before we had to get ready to face one of the worst days of my life.

We only had a few minutes of nothing, before the action begun.

And I just wanted to run away and hide.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so much everyone XD**_


	3. My Fight

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work work work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles**

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep again.

But when do you ever realise it? Well, yeah, when you wake up, but when do you realise before that?

You don't.

Duh.

But, when I woke up, I didn't expect to be the only one in Derek's room.

Frowning, I got up and sorted myself out; only leaving the room once I was dressed.

The house was unusually quiet, not a single noise from any direction.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about it...

But they would have gone without me... Would they?

"_We could keep you here. That way, they won't be able to take you."_ That was what Derek had said. And he tensed when I refused.

Did Derek tire me out on purpose? So they could _actually_ leave me behind? Was this something they had all been planning? How long had they been thinking of doing this?

Groaning in frustration when I couldn't find anyone in the house, I ran back upstairs, shoving my converses onto my feet, grabbing my hoodie and racing towards the woods, towards the same place where we dealt with the Crocotta.

I don't think I had ever run so fast, in my life, as I did at that moment.

As I did while trying to reach my Pack.

The Pack that I _loved_!

The Pack that loved _me_!

The Pack that had become part of the family that I thought I had lost a long time ago.

I know that's why they kept me behind, why they didn't wake me up... But they had to realise that, if we did this, we did it together. Just like we did every other time when some new threat made itself known in _our_ town.

They had to realise that I wasn't about to let them do this without me, no matter what state I was in.

Perhaps Isaac was right. Perhaps I _was _Pack Mom.

And, one thing that people should know? You do _NOT _piss off _this _Pack Mom!

* * *

Last time, it took ten minutes of walking to find the place in the woods were the Crocotta was.

This time, it took me five minutes of running to find that same place.

I stopped right at the edge, already seeing a few of the intruding hunters lying dead on the ground, arrows sticking out of their bodies.

All I had to do was look up to see the battle that was still going strong.

Blood and shreds of clothes, broken arrows and broken trees and broken bones, glowing eyes and wolfsbane bullets, claws and knives.

Blurs.

Derek had a large gash across his stomach, another along his cheek.

Isaac had a snapped off arrow stick out of his arm, as well as small scratch marks on his face.

Danny had a bullet in his shoulder, a broken wrist and, what looked like, a sprained ankle.

Jackson had a long wound going from his shoulder all the way down to his hip, other knife marks surrounding it.

Scott's t-shirt had been torn to shreds, two snapped off arrows sticking out from either side of his torso, and what looked like finger nail scratches along his chest and stomach.

Allison and Lydia both had a bright red hand mark across their faces, bloody noses and a black eye, each, that was slowly starting to form, as well as a knife wound in Allison's shoulder.

Erica had two bullet wounds, three knife wounds and an arrow mark across her face.

Boyd looked like he was about to collapse, an arrow and a bullet dripping in wolfsbane both sticking out of his stomach, but he kept fighting; kept pushing.

Chris and his hunters all had similar wounds to Allison and Lydia, though theirs were worse due to the fact that they were attacked with more force.

The intruding hunters – Chase, Landon, etc – they didn't look any better. Five of their – in total – sixteen hunters were dead, three others seriously wounded, and six more that had a few bumps and scratches on them. Chase and Landon seemed to be the only two that were perfectly fine... But, they _were_ hiding behind the other hunters.

So, that, compared to the seventeen on my team – eighteen, including me – well...it seemed to be going well.

But I was still pissed.

Picking up a long, thick stick from beside me, I ran as fast as I could into the battle field, swinging the stick back and hitting one of the intruding hunters over the head as hard as I could.

Apparently, I could hit them very hard since, you know, they kind of fell forwards so hard that they tripped right into an oncoming arrow.

Instantly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at me.

Getting a better grip on the stick in my hand, I looked around at all of them, expressionless.

"Like I said," I shrugged, looking straight at Derek. "This is my fight too."

Smirking slightly, I turned towards Chase and Landon, seeing them staring at me, confused.

"I'm staying with _my_ Pack." I told them. "And you're going to regret the day you tried to hurt them."

As I started to walk forward, I swung the stick around in my hand, slowly gathering speed as I got close.

If I was going down, then I was going down fighting.

With my Pack.

* * *

Boyd, Lydia, Danny and Jackson were out of the fight, the four of them getting away without any one following them.

Six more of the invading hunters were dead, taking their total down to only six, compared to the fourteen of us that were still left.

As we continued to fight, my hope increased, seeing already that it was stupid of me to have been so worried.

Everything was going according to plan.

Everything was going _right_!

We were going to _win_!

And then I was grabbed from behind, making me drop the stick.

I tried to get away, but the arms that were wrapped around me had pressed my arms down, making it impossible for me to move them.

Not to mention this person was _way _stronger than me.

So, I did the only thing I could.

"_DEREK_!" I yelled, the Alpha wolf's head snapping up over to where I was being dragged away.

A loud, Earth shaking, bone shattering roar echoed throughout the forest as Derek charged, weaving around the dead bodies and the fights that were still going on around us.

As four more bodies hit the ground, that's when Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Chris and his hunters spun around and ran towards us too.

The only people left – Chase and Landon.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Landon stop – _so Chase was the one that grabbed me...should have known_ – whilst urging Chase to keep running.

When the only thing I could see around me was leaves and trees, I heard gun shots – too many to count – ring out through the air.

All I could do was hope and pray that no one in my Pack was hurt, while I continued to try and get away from Chase.

But then everything went black.

* * *

**_So, you all probably hate me? Well, at least the rest of Chase's crew is dead ^_^_**

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work work work, so bear with me, please :)**


	4. Freak Fuckers

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Derek**

As Landon hit the ground, I continued to run, following Stiles scent as best I could. Considering how long I had been around it, including when I was a child, that sounded easy enough...

So, charging through the forest in the direction that creepy little boy took Stiles, I followed my Mate's scent, focused on nothing but finding him.

Getting him back, safe and unharmed.

If that blonde haired little shit did _anything _to Stiles, then I was going to rip his throat out... With my _teeth_!

It was common knowledge amongst hunters and werewolves that you _don't _piss off an Alpha wolf.

It was common knowledge amongst hunters and werewolves that you _don't _try to take a member of a wolf's Pack, whether wolf or human.

And you _definitely _do _not _take a wolf's Mate, _especially _when that wolf just so happens to be an _Alpha_.

So far, the scent was strong, easy to follow.

But it was fresh.

I had the advantage. I was faster, stronger. The kid couldn't out run me, he wasn't fast enough. He wouldn't be able to stop me if he didn't hear me coming. He wouldn't be able to stop me from taking Stiles back.

A grin slowly made its way onto my face as the thought that this kid had no chance came to mind.

He was going to lose.

We were going to win.

As always.

But there was one problem: Stiles' scent just suddenly..._stopped_.

Disappeared.

Vanished.

I couldn't find it, no matter what direction it was in.

There was nowhere it could be hidden, there was no river or lake they could have gone through to hide it!

Only trees and bushes.

I had _lost _Stiles.

* * *

**Stiles**

By the time I came to, I didn't know where I was.

It was dark, the only light coming from lamps in the corners of this small room. And, by small, I mean it was the size of my kitchen at home, containing blankets and a pillow and nothing else.

There were no windows, and only one door was probably locked.

I was completely trapped with no way out and with no way to contact anyone in my Pack.

I was alone, with Chase probably really close by.

And I was chained to the wall, by my right wrist...

_Oh, happy _fucking _days!_

On top of the cuts and bruises from the fight, I had finger shaped bruises on my arms from being manhandled, and now I was going to have a metal cuff mark on my wrist...

My dad was going to go _ballistic_ when he saw all of it!

Well, that was, _if _I ever got out of here. _If _I got back to my Pack. _If_ I got home before Saturday August forth – the day my dad came back, only a week and four days.

I knew this was going to turn out how we wanted it to.

I knew it wasn't going to be alright.

I knew something was going wrong.

I knew someone was going to be hurt and I knew it was going to be me, but I didn't think my Pack would get quiet so badly hurt as they did.

All I wanted right now was my Pack.

I needed to be there with them.

I needed to help them with their wounds.

I needed to be there if they – mainly Isaac – started crying, because Danny was still trying to figure out how to best handle it, while I was a master at it.

I needed to be there to make sure that they were all alright, that they were all alive.

I needed to be there for Isaac's birthday tomorrow.

I needed to be there to hug them.

I needed to be there to try and get past what was the _worst _start to the summer, _ever_!

I just _needed _to be _there_!

_I _just _needed them_!

But it didn't look like _that _was going to happen any time soon.

* * *

**Derek**

I was dragged back to the house by my Betas.

Dragged back when I should be _out there looking for my Mate_!

Boyd and Jackson were healing, Lydia and Danny patched up and sitting closely to their werewolf half.

It was a slow heal for the wolves since wolfsbane was used, but with the hunters and our Pack Mates knowing what to do, it was an easy fix.

But it would have been better if Stiles was with us.

During the four weeks and one day that Stiles had left the house, after the Filius incident, was hell.

No one could sleep.

Everyone lost their appetite.

The Betas were on edge.

Isaac was having more nightmares than usual, but didn't know if he was allowed to go to Stiles.

Scott was anxious and a more frustrated than _anyone _had ever seen.

Boyd spoke even _less_

Erica didn't have the same sass.

Danny and Lydia didn't have the same...oomph as usual.

Allison was a little shier.

Jackson was more withdrawn, acting like he did before Stiles proved to him that he really _was _part of the Pack.

And me?

Well... A wolf not having there Mate close to them was never good. Prolonged separation after finding a Mate could result in the wolf going mad, rabid. There had been records of an Alpha destroying his own Pack, as well as himself, because his Mate had left the country to never return.

It was a horrible feeling. One that I could only dull with going to the Stilinski house during the night and checking on Stiles, leaving the notes and other things when he was asleep or busy in another part of the house.

Once he read the last note on July ninth, four weeks after he had initially left, my wolf was calmer than he had ever been before in my life. Content to have our Mate back.

Yes, it was difficult with the fact he kissed me and then, almost, tried to avoid me... But I could see why. It was confusing and he was recalling things from years ago that he never knew happened – things that involved our parents knowing each other.

It was difficult for him, even if it was a little easier for me to accept.

But now he was gone.

And I didn't even know _where _to start with this.

* * *

**Stiles**

The room was cold and the blankets were thin.

After a while I had decided that it was, most likely, an underground bunker of sorts, hidden somewhere in the forest, camouflaged well.

It was probably new, so Derek wouldn't know anything about it... Oh, but once he did, there was going to be hell to pay.

Not to mention we could use it for the Pack...

Of course, _I _would never come down here again, unless I absolutely had to and there was no other way around it.

I didn't know how long I had been down there, what with being knocked out and everything, but I did know that it was going to be _hell_ when my Adderall wore off.

And that was _not _going to be pretty if Chase turned up.

"Hey there, Kitten." Chase said, slamming the once locked door closed.

_Damn, I jinxed it._

"Something you should know about me, Babe: I don't like being _lied _to." he snarled, coming closer.

"_You_ were the one that came up with the _insane_ idea that I was into you." I scoffed. "_I _only played along to help _my Pack_."

I didn't see him move.

One second he was by the door, the next he was crouched in front of me.

And, yeah, it scared the crap out of me.

"Either way, I'm _still_ getting what I want." Chase smirked, darkly. "Even if I have to _break you _to get it. No matter what. I'll just have to _train _you properly, until you understand what's _expected _of you. Something I thought you already knew."

_This was _not _sounding good..._

"My dad's the Sheriff." I tried.

"The Sheriff's out of town." Chase chuckled.

"My Pack will find me."

"Those filthy mutts don't know where to start looking."

"Do you know what happens why you kidnap an Alpha wolf's Mate?"

That made Chase stop.

He backed away slightly, able to keep his face expressionless.

"Never thought you'd be one of those _Freak Fuckers_." Chase mused, standing up and walking towards the door he had come through not too long ago. "I'll soon change that."

Then he was gone.

_Oh, I _so _need out of here._

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks so much guys XD _**


	5. Need

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Derek**

"Where could they have gone?" I demanded, as soon as Chris walked onto the porch, his hunters staying outside while my Betas recovered.

Other things that happened when a wolf lost their Mate? They couldn't sleep, couldn't eat... They were focused on finding their Mate and finding their Mate only...

It was difficult battling with my wolf, telling it that we needed to think of that Pack too, that we had to keep calm so we could find Stiles.

Think of the Pack, save Stiles.

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "As far as I know, there's nowhere they _could _have gone, and the only people that knew are dead."

As my wolf snarled, I clenched my fists, digging my growing claws into my hands... Sometimes the pain helped with control... Well, when Stiles wasn't around, anyway.

The pain was what always kept m under control after the fire.

The pain was what always kept me under control until the beginning of _this _summer.

The pain was the _only _thing that was keeping me under control now.

"_I want Stiles back." _I heard a small voice say from the living room – _Isaac_.

"_We all do." _another sighed – _Jackson_.

"_We will find him though... Right." _one of the girls – Allison – mumbled.

"_Of course we will." _Scott this time, said. _"And when we do, we will _lock_ him in this house until his dad gets back."_

At least my Betas were on the same page as me.

* * *

**Sterek**

The chain that attached my wrist to the wall was long enough for me to get into the middle of the small room. Not that I bothered to go that far.

No. I stayed in the same corner as before, knees hugged to my chest, staring blankly at the door.

All I wanted was to go back.

All I wanted was my friends, my _Pack_!

Chase hadn't come back yet, so at least that was a plus... I was safe for now. But, when he came back, I couldn't stop him from making good on his – I guess I should call it – promise... I mean, I couldn't fight while chained to a wall!

So, in short, unless they found me in time, I was screwed... In _every _sense of the word.

"How is this my life?" I whispered to myself.

**_FLAHBACK: Sunday, June 30_****_th_****_ 2005 – 9 almost 10 year old Stiles, 16 almost 17 year old Derek_**

"_How is this my life?" I groaned, face planting Derek's bed._

_I could pretty much _hear_ Derek rolling his eyes, placing his book on his bedside table before sliding over to me. I knew what he was going to do before he did it, which was why I didn't jump when he started to poke me to try and make me turn over. But because I knew this would go on for hours if I didn't, I just flipped onto my back, staring up at the ceiling._

"_What's wrong?" Derek sighed, smiling a little. _

_Groaning again, I threw my arms over my eyes – dramatic, yes; care, no. _

"_Mommy's not getting any better, daddy's working more, school is stupid and gave us summer homework, and everything is just going_ wrong_!" I rushed. "_And _one of my best friends is on holiday, while the other is too busy to hang out like we used to, and life just _sucks_!"_

_For a moment, there was just silence... It didn't last for long, though since, after a few seconds, I heard the rustling of Derek's duvet, before a new weight was lying next to me on his bed._

"_First off, I can help you with any homework you have. Two, your dad's working more because he needs to pay the bills and put food in the fridge." Derek told me. "Three, your mom_ will _get better; you just need to give it a bit more time._ _Four Scott will come back soon, and we can still hand out."_

"_But it's not the same! Why is everything changing?!" I yelled. "Why can't everything just stay the same?!"_

"_That's life, Gen."_

"_Well it _sucks_! And I wish I didn't have to bother with it anymore!" _

_Next thing I knew, there was a low growl... _

_Moving my arms away from my face, I saw Derek on the other side of his room, digging his claws into the wall, while his eyes changed between their usual faded forest green and electric blue. _

"_I don't want you to ever say that again, Gen." Derek said, words slurred from his growing fangs. "I don't want you to think like that. Things might seem bad now, but I promise things will get easier. Ok?"_

_Wordlessly, I just nodded slowly, watching as the fangs and claws started to retract, but his eye colour kept changing. _

_You think I would have remembered that Derek got a bit...weird when I started saying things like that._

_Sitting up slowly – it was best not to startle werewolves – I got off of Derek's bed and walked over to the wolf. _

_Derek turned when he heard my heartbeat getting closer, his shoulders slumping once he was facing me._

"_Sorry, Der." I whispered, stopping in front of him._

_Derek didn't reply, only pulled me into a tight hug – as always. Derek was one of the best huggers, my mom and dad being the others. _

"_Next time, tell me straight away when something's bothering you. Don't let it get like this." he told me, quietly._

_This was_ one_ of many reasons why Derek was awesome... He didn't stay mad or upset._

**_END OF FLASHBACK: _****Back to Tuesday, July 24****th**** 2012**

I needed to get out of here.

* * *

**Derek**

While everyone was recovering – Chris and his hunters now inside as it started to get dark – I stayed out on the front porch, staring out at the woods in front of me.

Before the fire, there was so much that happened in front of the house, so many _good _memories that I never thought I'd remember... Of course, I never thought I'd find the Genim from my childhood either, but I was wrong about that too.

There was one thing I remembered, though, that happened right in front of my house. One thing that I would never forget.

One thing I don't think I ever wanted to forget, even if it started off horribly.

_**FLASHBACK: Tuesday, July 17th 2001 – 5 almost 6 year old Stiles, 12 almost 13 year old Derek**_

_"Come on, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed._

_"I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started._

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Course I do!"_

_"Then grab it and get on."_

_We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD._

_Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, with __no__ help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just a little smug about that... But I had the right too!_

_"Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat._

_It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him._

_"Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling._

_"You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face._

_Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well._

_I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster, making me run to keep up with him. Genim loved riding his bike, always wanting to go for a ride whenever it was just the two of us. Usually, he would climb onto mine with me._

_It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go._

_"There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house._

_It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory._

_"Shit!" I breathed, quietly._

_I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes._

_"You promised! You promised you wouldn't let go!" he whimpered._

_"I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly._

_"But you lied! You promised!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck._

_"You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while._

_All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."_

_"It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"_

_"In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"_

_"Ok."_

_I carried Genim inside, wheeling the bike over to the wall to rest against it. I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all._

_For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around. Genim seemed to forget what happened with the bike, but that didn't mean I did. It killed me remembering the look on his face. It was worse when I thought about it that night, when we were trying to get to sleep._

_I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with that look of shock, panic, betrayal and fear on his face showing every time I closed my eyes. I was so tired, but I couldn't bear seeing that look on his face. I sighed, shifting as I grew uncomfortable, putting my hands over my face._

_I didn't even hear someone moving around until the right side of my bed dipped. I looked towards the source of the added weight, seeing Genim kneeling on the edge. He was clinging to Wolfy – the wolf toy his mom gave him and asked me to help name – frowning a little._

_"What's wrong, Gen?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow._

_"You're sad. I don't like you being sad." he whispered, hugging Wolfy tighter._

_I didn't think about it, I just dropped back down onto my bed, stretching my right arm out until he was next to me, moving him until he was lying down. He didn't complain, besides he normally ended up sleeping in my bed whenever he stayed the night(s)_

_"I really am sorry, Gen." I told him, quietly._

_Genim smiled a little, shuffling closer._

_"I know." he said. "And I told you, it's ok. Warn me next time."_

_"But..." I started._

_"Sleepy now. Shhh."_

_And just like that he fell asleep, half on top of me. Somehow, I found it easier to sleep then._

_**END OF FLASHBACK: **_**Back to Tuesday, 24****th**** July 2012**

I need to find him, and fast.

* * *

**If there is anything you might like to see, please let me know. I'll take each idea into consideration :)**

_**Please, please review XD **_

_**Thanks so much peeps XD**_


	6. The Next Day

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Stiles**

The next time Chase turned up; I assumed it was the next day. I mean, the light that came from the hallway when he opened the door surely backed up my assumption.

I was tired... Not once during the night did I fall asleep, too worried that Chase would make his way in if I did. But it was also the fact that the guilt made it impossible for me to fall asleep; I mean, I was missing _Isaac's birthday_!

First Jackson's, now Isaac's...

What kind of friend was I?

"Morning, Kitten." Chase smiled, tightly closing the door behind him. "Sleep well?"

"Bit me, Asshat." I croaked.

He just laughed, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms.

"Careful what you wish for, Kitten. It just might come true." Chase purred, winking.

"Fuck off, you sick bastard." I spat, glaring at the floor beside me.

I honestly didn't think he could move that fast.

I mean, one moment he was leaning against the door and the next? Well, the next he was straddling me with his right hand clamped tightly around my chin, turning my head back round to face him, his other hand keeping him balanced by keeping flat against the wall behind me.

"You really need to learn some respect, Kitten. All that time with those _freaks_ has messed up your head." Chase whispered, leaning closer. "But it's fine, Baby. We have the rest of our lives for me to fix that."

"Go to hell." I sneered.

With the grip Chase had on my chin, he forced my head back into the wall before slamming his mouth onto mine.

The more I struggled to get away, the tighter the grip Chase had on my face got, until I _knew _he was going to be leaving bruises... He had already split my lip with how hard he was biting it, so it wasn't too much of a step up.

When the biting stopped, a tongue was then pushing harshly against the seam of my lips. Of course, because I didn't relent, Chase went for an..._alternative _method.

Unfortunately, the '_alternative method_' was slamming my head – _hard _– into the wall, so the yell of pain made me open my mouth wide enough for Chase to shove his tongue in.

"You _will _love me, Kitten." Chase growled as he pulled away.

The creep stood up, walking the short distance towards the door, slamming and locking it behind him as he left.

Only then did I start crying.

* * *

**Derek**

Isaac didn't want to celebrate his birthday.

He refused to.

No one was allowed to say '_happy birthday_'.

No one was allowed to give him presents.

Anything birthday related was not allowed.

Not until Stiles was back.

Danny had been trying the best he could to keep the young wolf calm. To try and help with the nightmares... It was hard for the boy; he had never had to deal with things like that. Stiles, somehow, could imagine. Stiles knew, like me, what it was like to have nightmares plague you when you tried to fall asleep.

I could just never open up like he could. I could never _help _like he could.

Isaac and Jackson, out of all the Betas, seemed to be taking Stiles' kidnapping the hardest. Even Scott was handling it a little better than those two.

Of course I seemed to be taking it the hardest, but that was expected.

Jackson and Isaac, surprisingly, stayed together of this day, both of them going out onto the porch, sitting on the steps leading to the house. Everyone had left the two alone, letting them both have some time to themselves.

That was six hours ago.

Now it was three in the afternoon and the two were still outside.

So I did what any decent Alpha would do: check to see if the pups were alright.

Before I even got to the door, I could smell the sadness that was just _pouring _off of the two of them... I could tell that Isaac was exhausted; I could tell that Jackson was more distant than usual.

All in all, the pups weren't handling it well.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, I walked onto the porch to find the two talking quietly with each other. The only word I could pick out – Stiles.

"We'll get him back." I told them, making their heads snap round. "We will."

"How do you know?" Isaac whispered, his head dropping.

"We don't know where Chase too him." Jackson added, doing the same.

Sighing a little, I walked forward until I could sit down on the step in-between my two Betas.

"The same way Stiles knew we'd be turned back to normal and get rid of that Filius thing." I told them. "I just know."

* * *

**Stiles**

I didn't know how long I sat there, letting the tears fall...

It felt like hours, but that could just be because of my ADHD.

There was this dark bubble in the pit of my stomach that felt like it was spreading. I didn't think too much about what it was, just acknowledged that it was there and it sucked. It just reminded me of the day my mom died...

**_FLASHBACK – Wednesday, August 31_****_st_****_ 2005_**

_I woke up at nine that morning, up and ready to start the day. Ready to help mommy. Daddy had to go to work __really__ early, so it was just me around today._

_In the mornings, I always rushed to get ready, so mommy wasn't waiting too long. I didn't like thinking that she was waiting, it didn't feel right... To save time, I didn't get dressed – it was summer vacation after all! So, instead, after I got out of the bathroom, I ran into mommy and daddy's room._

_And mommy was still asleep._

_It wasn't unusual for mommy to be asleep; she had done a lot of that lately. I hated waking her up, though... I didn't like making her pain known to her when it was gone with sleep. But I had to._

_So, sighing softly, I walked over to mommy._

_But she wasn't breathing._

_"Mommy?" I whispered, placing a hand on her arm._

_Cold. And __so__ pale._

_"Mommy." I said a little louder, trying to wake her up._

_I could __hear __my heart pounding against my chest, feel it trying to break through. But mommy still wasn't waking up._

_"Mommy!" I yelled, shaking her a little._

_I panicked._

_I didn't know what to do._

_No one told me what to do if this ever happened._

_Breathing was hard. It was difficult trying to get the air into my lungs, a burning ache settling there._

_With shaky hands, I grabbed the phone on the bedside table, quickly scrolling through the contacts to find daddy's cell number._

_The ringing seemed to go on forever, I thought no one was going answer. I thought that maybe he didn't have his cell on him. What would I do then?!_

_"__Stiles? That you?"__ daddy asked, calmly. __"Everything ok?"_

_"Daddy, why won't mommy wake up? And why does she look so pale?" I whimpered, staying close to her. "Why won't she talk to me? Daddy, I don't know what to do. She's not breathing, and I'm scared, and I don't what to do! __What to I do__?!"_

_Daddy stayed quiet for a long time. I thought he wasn't going to answer me..._

_"__Stiles, I want you to stay where you are, ok?"__ daddy told me, shakily. "__I'm going to hang up and call the hospital, but I want you to stay right where you are. I'll be home real soon."_

_"Daddy?" I whispered, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes, but not letting them fall._

_"__Yeah, son?"_

_"Please hurry..."_

_After daddy hung up, I just stood there. I couldn't help but stare at her, knowing I had lost my mommy. She wasn't coming back to me. She was never coming back to me. She was gone. For good._

_I don't know how long I stood there for but, after a little while, I climbed onto the bed, lying down next to mommy with my back to her, dragging her arm over me like she was hugging me. She did that whenever I was upset or scared or ill or just because one of us wanted her too._

_But now that would never happen again._

_And it was all my fault._

_It wasn't the stomach cancer that did this._

_It was __me__._

**(Later)**

_Daddy and the EMTs found me in mommy and daddy's room with mommy wrapped around me. Daddy's face was wet, his eyes were red...and it looked like he was completely heartbroken._

_And it was all my fault! _

_Daddy walked over slowly, brushing mommy's hair out her face and kissing her forehead, before he picked me up and took me away from the bed. He went over to the corner, facing me away from the bed and towards him, as he bent down to be at my level._

_"We've got to let them do their jobs. Ok, buddy?" daddy said quietly, his voice breaking._

_I nodded, before launching forward and wrapping my arms around his neck..._

_Daddy cried. It was the first time I had __ever __seen daddy cry._

_But I couldn't._

_I couldn't let myself breakdown when daddy needed me. Mommy would tell me to stay strong and look after daddy... And that was what I was going to do._

_I was going to take care of daddy, even if that meant I died trying!_

_I couldn't lose him too..._

**(Later)**

_It turned out that they hadn't caught the cancer in time to help her. She had been diagnosed for four years, and they decide that they didn't catch it in time._

_I wanted to scream, shout, __anything__. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, but sit there._

_Daddy was mad though._

_He was yelling and crying, demanding to know what they were going on about, that she had been suffering for years._

_The doctor was getting scared, I could tell. I hadn't even seen daddy like this before... So I went over to daddy, and tugged on his work jacket._

_"Daddy," I said, quietly, no emotion in my voice. "Can we go see mommy now?"_

_I kept my eyes glued to floor and a tight grip on Wolfy – I couldn't leave him at the house. I just wanted to say goodbye. Say one last goodbye..._

_See __her one last time..._

_Give her one last kiss..._

_One last hug..._

_Tell her, one last time, that I loved her._

_Daddy, for the first time in a long while, picked me up._

_"Yeah, buddy..." daddy whispered, hugging me close. "We can go see mommy now."_

_That was the last time I ever saw her before they put her coffin in the ground days later._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Back to: Wednesday, July 25**__**th**__** 2012**_

Right now, I really wanted my dad.

Right now, I really wanted Derek.

Right now, I really wanted my _mom_.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Two Days

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Derek**

It had already been two days since the fight; two days since Chase had _taken _Stiles.

None of us were taking this well.

With a new threat turning up _right after _Stiles had come back to us, there wasn't much time for the Pack to settle down.

No, instead, the new threat made the tension worse.

We were all close to breaking point.

We need Stiles back, just like he needed us back.

Everyone else – plus Chris – gathered in the living room. Chris was there to simply support his daughter, the others there to draw support from each other.

But I just couldn't be around that just now.

That was why I had resigned myself to the kitchen, pacing in front of the table.

They were all talking. They were all talking about him.

"_Stiles would know what to do. He always knows what to do." _Isaac whispered.

"_He was like that when we were kids." _Scott sniffed. _"Always seemed to know what to say to get us out of trouble, too."_

"_How does he do it?" _Jackson muttered.

"_I want to know how he handles it." _Danny sighed.

"_It's Stiles. There is no definitive answer." _Lydia said, quietly.

The more I heard, the more it hurt.

The more it hurt, the more frustrated I got.

The more frustrated I got, the more I could feel my wolf rising.

The more I could feel my wolf rising, the more I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away.

"_I know no one wants to think it, but what... What if he's dead?" _Allison murmured.

I grabbed one of the extra mugs we had off of the table as I passed it, spinning around and threw it against the wall.

The china mug smashed into little pieces, the force of the impact shattering it instantly.

But it wasn't enough.

My wolf growled as I fled the room, deftly grabbing one of Chris' guns along the way. I stormed through the front door, heading to the nearest tree outside of the house.

My claws had already extended wanting to dig in and rip something apart. But there wasn't anything I could do that to, so I did the next best thing.

In the tree, I carved – and I don't know why it was this particular thing – a smiley face, before taking twenty long strides away from the tree. Raising the gun, I pulled the trigger in four quick successions.

Of course, it was only then I noticed that there were no more bullets in the gun, the majority being used in the battle two days ago.

The gun was the next thing to be thrown.

"_Did Derek just do a _Sherlock_?" _I heard Isaac whisper.

* * *

**Stiles**

My head hurt.

Not just from where Chase slammed it into the wall, but also from where I hadn't taken my Adderall in... Well, I couldn't remember how long I'd been there actually...

_A week you dumbass! It's been a week._

No, it couldn't have been a week. Not yet.

_Oh, you really are an idiot aren't you?_

No. It hasn't been a week.

As my mind continued to argue with itself, I didn't realise that the door to the room I was in had opened.

I only realise one it swung shut and Chase had already grabbed me by the throat, dragging me up to my feet.

I guess he knew I wouldn't fight back – who knew lack of sleep, lack of Adderall and a bang to the head could do that to you? His smirk told me all I needed to know. It told me that he thought I had given up completely, that he had _won_.

Obviously he hadn't observed my Pack very well then...

"Get off me." I rasped, weakly trying to get away.

I didn't register the stinging pain until a few seconds after I had been cut – a line going all the way down my forearm.

"You don't make the rules here, Kitten." Chase snarled.

"You're sick in the head, you know that?" I coughed. "What, did _daddy_ drop you on the head too many times as a baby? Hit you with the gun too many times?"

Another slash.

"That's why you're such a psycho, right?" I glared.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming.

Another slash.

By the time I got out of here – because I _would _get out of here – I was going to be covered. Covered in these cuts. Covered in my blood.

And I could already see Derek blaming himself for this. It was inevitable.

"I am going to rip you apart and rebuild you just how I want." Chase mused in a growl. "I'm going to rip you apart good."

I would have to be an idiot if I didn't know what he meant by '_rip you apart_'.

_Please, for the love of God, find me already!_

* * *

**Derek**

I didn't go back inside.

I stayed out in front of the house and now it was dark, the time coming up to...well, judging by the height of the moon, it was somewhere after ten in the evening.

I just couldn't bear to go back inside. Not back to where they were talking about...

Just thinking about the name made my wolf start to rise. He was getting harder to control, harder to keep down... This time, I let him slip.

By the time the red seeped out of my eyes, there were many destroyed trees around me. Splinters digging into my skin, blood dripping and winding around my arms and fingers, wood scattered everywhere...

And I wasn't healing.

_Fuck._

"Derek...?" I heard Scott say from behind me, as I rested my forehead against one of the still-standing-trees. "Derek, what the hell is going on? I know it hurts, but..."

"I DON'T THINK YOU DO, SCOTT!" I yelled, launching off of the tree and spinning to face him, seeing the rest of the Pack a few feet away. "IT'S NOT LIKE LOOSING A FRIEND! IT WOULD BE LIKE IF _YOU _LOST ALLISON, OR IF DANNY LOST ISAAC!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny – subconsciously – pull Isaac further into his side, tightening his hold on the light haired Beta.

"Prolonged separation after finding a Mate could result in the wolf going mad, rabid. There have been records of an Alpha destroying his own Pack, as well as himself, because his Mate had left the country to never return." I stated, calmly now, watching an array of emotions cross my Betas' faces. "I'm _dying _inside; a part of me is gone. _That's _why I'm not healing. It's already started and we don't know where Stiles is... I don't want to hurt any of you and I don't want him to be dead."

I should have seen the group hug thing coming.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks so much all you guys XD**_


	8. Ring Ring

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Stiles**

I couldn't scream any more.

I was too tired. I was in too much pain. My throat hurt. I just couldn't find the will.

My head hurt. There was a sharp ache from the cuts, a dull ache from the bruises.

My head was all..._fuzzy_. It wasn't that I didn't know what was going on, because I did. It was just hard to think. Hard to focus. Hard to _care_, to be honest.

I just wanted out.

I just wanted it all to be over already.

Chase had taken to handcuffing my other hand to the wall, but this chain was longer. He had already told me about all the _other _restraints he had waiting... The glint in his eye as he spoke about them just made it all the worse.

I wondered how someone could become this..._narcissistic _and _psychotic_. He was only a couple of years older than me and he was a _complete_ nutter!

Allison and Chris weren't insane.

The hunters Chris brought in to help us weren't insane.

What was it about _him_?!

I couldn't understand why I cared. Why I bothered about this psycho who had kidnapped me and chained me up and was trying to bad touch me every chance he got!

Of course, there were the moments I surprised him enough to make him stop.

"Your dad's dead." I muttered, head lolling to the side as I sat staring at Chase as he reached out to touch me. "My Pack got him, like they did the rest."

Immediately, his hand retracted. I smiled, inwardly, turning my head slightly to see him better.

"Now that I'm surprised." Chase spat. "It's what they _do_."

"The _majority _only do when they're being threatened. They do it to protect themselves and their Pack." I correct. "My Pack is _part _of that majority, dumbass."

"How do you know?! We thought the werewolves that ripped my mom apart were like that before they killed her!"

"I've known those guys for quite some time now and they've only killed when there was _no other choice_!"

Chase only growled, picking up a knife and hitting the side of my head with the hilt.

I felt something slip out of my back pocket, landing on the blanket behind me. I didn't know what it was and I didn't have the energy to look or care.

Chase was done talking.

He didn't care what else I had to say.

Before I could even say anything else, my t-shirt was ripped down the middle, the knife tracing the path his hand made down my chest and stomach.

With the way I was, I barely registered the pain, but still a chocked sob escaped my throat.

He wasn't even _close_ to starting this yet.

* * *

**Derek**

It had been three days since Chase had taken Stiles and when I heard my cell phone ringing, I couldn't care in the slightest.

Then I recognised the personalised ringtone.

Stiles had done that for a lot of people, over Christmas: _She Wolf_ by _Shakira _for Erica; _Clap for the Wolf Man_ by _Guess Who_ for Boyd; _Will the Wolf Survive_ by _Los Lobos_ for Scott; _Hunting Girl _by _Jethro Tull _for Allison; _The Wolf _by _Rancid _for Isaac; _It's OK to be Gay _by Tomboy for Danny (everyone was rather amused when we listened to it); _Of Wolf and Man _by _Metallica _for Jackson just because Jackson hated the song); _Banshee Song _by Gob for Lydia; _Little Red Riding Hood_ the version by _Amanda Seyfried_ for himself.

When I heard _Little Red Riding Hood _playing, I launched myself at that Goddamn phone!

Pressing answer, I put it on speaker, sprinting into the living room to the others.

At first, all we heard were small pain filled cries.

"_You're testing my patients, Kitten." _we heard Chase sigh. _"It's such a shame to cut up such a nice body."_

"_Go to Hell, asshole." Stiles spat._

We could hear the sound on flesh slicing and another muffled sob echoed out of the speaker.

As I tried not to growl, I noticed Scott, Jackson and Isaac's eyes flash, while Lydia and Allison buried their heads in Jackson and Scott's shoulders. Every one of my Betas were tense, clenching their fists, trying not to make a sound as we listened – it was obvious neither Stiles nor Chase knew the phone had rang.

"_Baby, you have _no_ idea just how much I want you." he chuckled, darkly. "I _can't_ stop thinking about what I could do to you."_

_"Shut up." Stiles snarled._

"_Oh, if only you could see inside my head, Babe. You'd _love_ it. I'd have you _begging_ me to touch you, if you could see what I have planned, Sweetheart."_

_I was going to rip this guy apart. _

_My Pack would hold him down as I ripped him apart __slowly __and __painfully_

_This guy was going to pay._

"_I'd have you _begging _me to go harder, faster, _deeper_." he breathed. "I'd make you a _mess_, Babe."_

_It made me sick. _

_"You can fuck right off." Stiles growled._

"_I _know_ you want that, Kitten." __Chase whispered. __"You just like playing hard to get, like making me work for it."_

_I was going to kill him._

"_You _belong_ to _me_, Baby." Chase growled. "I've _finally_ got you where I want you."_

_I was going to rip the bastard's throat out... With my teeth._

* * *

**Stiles**

In the end, after all the cuts and hits had been made for the day, I was panting, trying to find my breath.

But, even though it was hard to breathe, I couldn't help but ask the one question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Where are we?" I muttered as Chase started to make his way out.

He turned round slowly, smirking slightly.

"Guess there's no harm in telling you." he chuckled. "Right where your scent cuts off in the woods, to the left is a metal door that's covered by leaves. It's hidden so well, it took us a week to find it. And those _freaks _will never find it."

With that, he left, leaving me alone in the room again.

_They won't find me..._

_No one will ever find me..._

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rested my forehead on them not being able to muffle my cries this time.

I was alone and I hurt badly... And I was never going to see my dad or my friends ever again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to no one. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

For a moment, I thought that I heard a faint sound of someone – someone that sounded a lot like Derek – shouting my name.

_Great, hearing voices now..._

I wrapped the arm that was attached to the wall by the longer chain loosely around my stomach. My hands were shaking and I could see myself getting paler.

I just wanted to go home.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. Are You There?

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Derek**

We knew where they were.

We knew where they were and we could save Stiles.

Save Stiles and get rid of Chase.

There was no question about what we were going to have to do.

We kept the phone call from Stiles' mobile to mine going, just in case something new came through... Which meant, we had to listen to the pain Stiles was going through and there wasn't anything we could do until we left.

Of course, no one would just let me leave and charge right in.

No.

Apparently we '_needed_' a plan.

I, on the other hand, thought differently. We _didn't _need a plan, we needed to _go now_!

Who knew what could happen if we didn't move _now_!

Every little noise coming through the speaker of the phone was torture. Every sound drove me that little bit madder. Every sob broke down the human side of me even more than the distance was doing already.

I didn't listen as they all spoke to each other, coming up with some idea of what to do. Instead? Instead, I remembered something from years ago.

_**FLASHBACK – Saturday, 30**__**th**__** June 2001 (5 – almost 6 – year old Stiles, 12 – almost 13 – year old Derek)**_

_Genim had been missing for two weeks._

_We only just got him back._

_The moment he had been taken by that witch, my chest started to ache... Nothing felt right; I couldn't function properly._

_I had missed my friend, more than I had missed anyone before... But he was back now._

_Genim didn't speak to anyone, not even his mom. All he did was stay as close to me as he possibly could, not that I minded. I mean, I hadn't let him go since we found him in a cave a few minutes into the preserve. _

_I didn't want to let him go and lose him again._

_Even though Genim was staying close to me, didn't mean he was talking to me. He just didn't want to let me go either. He was like that all the way back to my house, and here we were twenty minutes later, in my room, with Genim still clinging to me and not talking._

_I had sat on my bed, Genim in my lap, and dragged one of the blankets up and around us. The cave he had been in was cold and, even though my body temperature was higher than humans, Genim was still freezing._

_He was shivering, shaking violently... But it was obvious that the tremors weren't just from being cold. We didn't know what had happened while Genim had been gone...I didn't think I wanted to know, if I was being perfectly honest...but, whatever happened, it must have been bad. It must have been terrifying for a five year old._

_And I could do nothing but hold him close to me._

_I felt useless._

_Looking down at him, I couldn't help but notice all the bruises and cuts... He hadn't slept since he had been taken, that was obvious, not to mention that he hadn't had his Adderall in two weeks. He took his medication easy enough when we got back to the house, but food was a bit harder to get down him... _

"_You really should eat, Gen." I whispered, glancing and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table beside my bed. _

_But Genim just shook his head, turning his face further to the side and into my chest._

"_You need to eat." I insisted._

_He just shook his head again._

"_Please, Gen. Just eat!" I begged._

"_I DON'T WANNA EAT!" he screamed._

_As if the dam had broken, Genim just started to cry. But, mixed in with the choking gasps as he tried to breathe, Genim babbled incoherently._

_In that moment, I swore that I would let nothing and no one get Genim again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – BACK TO: Saturday, 28**__**th**__** July 2012**_

Before anyone could stop me, I grabbed my cell phone and was up and out of the front door, running to where Stiles' scent had stopped when I tried to find him right after he was taken.

I wasn't about to sit there and let that creep do anything else to him.

Fuck having a plan; I was going to get my Mate.

* * *

**Stiles**

Chase kept coming back.

Every what felt like a few hours but was only minutes, he came back.

Hitting.

Kicking.

Punching.

Biting.

Trying to force himself onto me.

Giving me concussions.

The works.

Was it too much, asking to leave and go home? Was it too much to ask for someone to find me and get me out of here? Was it too much to ask for to be saved?

Chase had just left again, blood falling down my arms and face in thin rivulets. My wrists were rubbed raw from the handcuffs, the chains – somehow – digging into my shoulders and arms.

I shifted slightly, hearing something slide next to me.

Turning slightly, the angle a little awkward, I saw my cell phone hiding behind me, the screen saying I had been calling Derek for the last few hours.

As quietly as I could, I reached for my phone, bringing it up to my ear, staring at the door just in case Chase came back.

"Derek?" I whispered. "Derek, are you there?"

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks all of you guys XD**_


	10. Black

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel****to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Derek**

"_Derek? Derek, are you there?"_

It was quite, barely audible over the sound of the rushing wind as I ran through the preserve... But I heard it.

I brought my phone up to my ear, slowing down by the tiniest amount, waiting to see if he spoke again. If he didn't, I'd just have to keep running.

"_Derek?" _Stiles whispered, his voice wobbling, weak and raspy. _"Derek?"_

"Gen?" I breathed, hoping that Chase wasn't around him to hear me.

I heard a small sob come from the other end of the line, a relieved sound but one that broke me that little bit more anyway.

"_Derek, I... I don't know where I am." _he cried, softly, voice shaking more.

"Don't worry, we know where you are." I told him. "We're on our way, Gen."

"_I want to come home..."_

"We're going to get you home. You just have to wait a little longer, Gen."

On the other end of the line, I heard footsteps getting closer.

I could practically hear Genim's heartbeat through the speaker, the sound driving me on faster and faster, running towards the sound of his heart. The sound that let me know he was still alive and fighting.

I could hear his rapid breathing.

I could hear the fear in every breath he took.

And, just like that, I heard the dial tone coming through.

Stiles had hung up. He had hung up.

I knew it was probably the best thing to do – Chase could see the phone and God knows what he would have done to him! But it meant that I had no idea what was happening there on the other end.

I didn't know if that sick freak was going to do anything worse than he had already.

I didn't know what he was doing to my Mate.

I guess, in a way, that was a good thing. No one wanted to see or hear or be a victim of what was happening to Stiles right now... But at least if I _knew _I would know that Stiles was fighting back, not letting this _asshole_ just do whatever to him.

I ran faster pushing myself forwards.

I needed to get to Genim and I needed to get to him _now_!

I didn't care if I was alone right now; I _needed _to get to him...

* * *

**Stiles**

Hanging up on Derek was one of the hardest decisions I had had to make in my life.

But I had to do it.

Knowing that he had already heard some of what Chase had been doing... I just couldn't stand for him to hear any more of it. I didn't _want _him to hear any more of it. If I could, I would have zapped out and back to home already, but I wasn't so lucky, was I?

I had only just slid my phone, securely, back into my pocket before Chase walked in, his hands unusually empty this time.

Last time he came in he had roped, using it to tie put pressure on my neck, only letting it go before I almost passed out.

But, this time, he had nothing.

Only himself.

But you could never tell what he had in his pockets.

"You're getting _so _much attention today, hey Kitten?" Chase grinned, strutting closer until he could crouch down over my legs. "Hm... I should remember how pretty you look with bruises."

"They're going to find me." I spat, glaring, wishing I had _some_ sort of supernaturally power. "They're going to find me, and you're going to pay, Freak."

I fully expected the punch, that was the only reason the back of my head didn't collide with the wall behind me.

For the first time, I since I had first woken up in this place, I saw a true hatred aimed at me from Chase. It baffled me slightly, how he could go from, seemingly, '_in love_' to completely psycho...

It was a _little _frightening, to say the least.

"Careful what you say, Kitten. I would _hate _to hurt you _too _badly in one day." he growled. "Now, say you're sorry."

"Fuck off." was what slipped out of my mouth, which earned yet another harsh slap.

"Apologise and I'll consider kissing it all better."

"Then I _definitely_ won't be doing that!"

A hand was then, suddenly, around my neck in a loose grip, putting pressure on the bruises that were already there. It stung like a bitch, but I tried not to let it show, concentrating on the fact that Derek would be showing up soon; that Derek would get me away from this ghastly place.

I didn't realise that Chase himself had moved until I was lying flat on the cold, hard floor and he was hovering over me, my arms straining only slightly because of their restraints. The pressure on my neck increased slightly, the hand contracting around my throat, slowly cutting off the air supply.

"One day soon, I _will_ have you trained exactly how I want you."Chase mused. "You'll learn to _beg _for my forgiveness and put that _pretty _mouth of yours to good use after. Of course, you'd have to do a good job; I'd be going in you dry after that, of course."

"Shut up before I throw up!" I gagged. "Talk about wishful thinking, Asshat!"

The pressure around my throat increased dramatically... And, just like that, just like the day of the fight, it all went black.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks all of you XD**_

_**HAVE VIRTUAL COOKIES!**_


	11. Disney Movies?

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel**** to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Stiles**

I remember being in and out of consciousness, my last solid memory being Chase hovering over me and cutting off my air supply. After that, it was just noises and blurs, sounds that I couldn't quite piece together.

I didn't know whether or not I should have been happy that I was still alive.

Nothing from the waist down hurt though, so _that _must have been a good sign... And there was _something_ soft underneath my back. The smell was different too – clean, safe, comforting, familiar. It was a _normal _temperature, so I must have been above ground again...

Then there were the voices.

Not one, but _many_.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, my vision fuzzy and all over the place, taking a while to finally focus and clear out. As soon as it did, I realised I was staring at a ceiling. I was staring at the ceiling, whilst lying on a black leather couch with a blanket over me, sunlight creeping through the windows, voices not too far from where I was standing.

My throat hurt like fuck, every muscle tense, my body tender... But I couldn't be happier!

"What does a guy have to do to get some water around here?" I rasped out, sounding weak to my own ears.

In that instant, the voices stopped, but footsteps go closer. The first thing I noticed was a hand hovering over me, not knowing what to do – _Derek, obviously_ – so I grabbed the floating appendage and pulled it until it settled in my hair – _I like people (Derek) playing with my hair, so what? _

"Hey." he whispered, placing his head by my ear, forehead resting on the couch.

"Hi." I whispered back. "I knew you'd find me."

A soft, small laugh came from the Alpha wolf next to me, before he was helping me to sit up, sitting behind me on the couch so he didn't have to move away and he could still touch me.

Lydia handed me a glass of water, Allison passing me my Adderall pill tube and Erica handed me a plate – _BLT...nom, nom, nom..._ I smiled in thanks instead of trying to talk, knowing that I probably should try not to aggravate my throat too much... Lydia seemed to approve.

_Mother hens, much!_

I ate and drank as fast as I could – not very, it was _painful_! – but soon I was able to place the plate and glass down.

I needed a shower. I needed to sleep... But I didn't want to move because, most of all, I wanted my Pack. My friends. My family.

_Family..._

_Shit, dad!_

"We called him after we got you back here." Derek muttered, wrapping his arms around me slightly. "He knows what happened and what to expect when he gets home."

Sighing, I relaxed a little. At least he knew and wouldn't have an unwelcome surprise when he got home on August 5th.

Glancing around the room, I took in the tired yet relieved faces of the nine people I had come to love as dearly as I did my dad. To be honest, I thought – after I forgot Derek – that Scott would be my only friend forever. I never thought that we'd find a place to belong, to fit in.

Boy, was I glad I was wrong!

Tilting my head to the side, I went to open my mouth until I remember the state my voice was in already. Frowning, I turned my head towards Derek, tapping his arm slightly until could mime having a paper and pen.

Danny, bless him, seemed to have caught on before hand and passed a notepad and black marker to me seconds later.

_**Now, I love you guys and everything,**_– I wrote – _**but I would **_**love**_** to have a shower right now... And, you know, puppy pile sounds kinda good right now...**_

I turned it to everyone, already knowing that Derek had read it over my shoulder. I noticed how they all grinned slightly before moving, grabbing things we would need. Of course, they all made sure to stop by me and touch me in some way, gently, before leaving the room.

"Let's get you upstairs." Derek whispered, helping me up and walking with me upstairs.

* * *

The water was _heavenly_! I never realised how much I loved showers until this moment now! Of course, it was possibly made better by an equally naked and equally wet Derek pressed up behind me, helping to keep me steady.

Every now and then, Derek would whisper something to me – _I love you; Won't let this happen again; Glad your safe; Mine. _Just those four things, over and over and over, as he pressed gentle kisses to the back of my neck when the rope and Chase's hands never reached.

Derek helped with washing my hair and myself in general, being mindful of the cuts and bruises dotted everywhere.

It was while we were in the shower that Derek explained what had happened.

Apparently, when he had gotten there, Chase had only just let go of my neck. There were other hunters in the underground base, hunters that the rest of the Pack and Chris took care of, while Derek focused on Chase. Obviously there was a fight in which the hunters were disposed of – Chase included – and they got me back to the house.

I had been out for three hours, apparently.

I had been gone for four days – at least now I knew.

But, it was fine. I was back now. Everyone could move on and we could forget this _ever _happened.

Of course, the nightmares would be a recurring thing for a little while...

_Great..._

* * *

In clean clothes – a pair of sweats and one of Derek's t-shirts – and downstairs, all of us were bundled into a pile on the floor with Derek and me in the middle, in a giant puppy pile.

Thinking about it, even if I _could _speak right now, I didn't think that I would be. After something like that, who _would _be able to speak? Especially since it would be questions about what happened. However, I hoped that the Pack would recognise the fact that I _so _did _not _want to talk about this.

I mean, they heard some of the things – I don't know how much... But, there would probably be other questions. I think as long as they waited until I was, you know, kind of _sane _again then I would be fine to answer what they wanted to know... Just not yet, though.

Grabbing the notepad and black marker from where I left it on the couch, I wrote:

_**Love you guys.**_

All of them huddling closer as soon as they read it, Derek turning his face to the side so it was hidden by my hair.

I leaned back slightly, content with the heat and the _realness_ of that moment. But, of course, I couldn't keep silent for long.

_**Anyone want to watch Disney movies? **_– I wrote, grinning a little.

Now, who was going to argue after the month and a day of summer that I had had so far?

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	12. Dating

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel**** to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Stiles**

After spending two days not talking, I _finally _got my voice back. The first thing I did was apologise to Isaac profusely for missing his birthday, which got me a very sulky Pup declaring that he would not do anything birthday related until I agreed to stop blaming myself for something out of my control...

Of course, I _had _to agree with him! He was the birthday boy for the day – five days late, of course.

That was how on Monday, July 30th that we ended up celebrating Isaac's birthday, watching him get all excited opening presents. It was _heart breaking _finding out that Isaac hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was ten, being beaten from the age of ten upwards, and locked in a freezer from the age of thirteen and up. It made me glad that his dad was dead and I was never one to think that about many people... I only ever reserved that kind of hatred for a handful.

It was always nice spending birthdays and Christmases with the Pack. Not just for the fact of being together but because, and everyone would agree with me on this, we loved watching Isaac just light up when it came to giving him presents. Everyone always splashed out on him, making sure to get him more than anyone else – an unspoken rule. The Pup always told up that we shouldn't do it...but we couldn't help it.

This year was no different.

In the two days that I had been back, we had managed to get food and put up decorations, digging out all the presents that we hid from Isaac and piling them all in the living room. We made sure that Danny kept him occupied upstairs – I wasn't even going to _ask_ – until we were all done downstairs, making sure to keep it a surprise.

Now we were all sitting in the living room, watching as Isaac carefully opened each present, as if he was savouring the feeling that he had missed out on for seven years. As if it would _all _be taken away from him. But he _knew _that wouldn't happen, not while he had all of us.

It was nice, after the horror of the first month and a bit of the holidays, to have something like birthdays – Jackson's and Isaac's. It was something that seemed to bring the family – because that's what we were – together.

Isaac, though not the youngest – that was me – still acted like a child sometimes. But he had a reason to and we all allowed him that. No one made him feel bad about getting excited over a show or movie or certain food or snow... Had he been friends with anyone else, they probably would have ridiculed him, but not us. Besides, Danny would behead _anyone_ that hurt Isaac, and _everyone _knew this.

Looking over at Danny as Isaac continued to open his presents, it was obvious how he felt about the light haired Beta. It was written all over his face all the time, but it was these moments that made it blindingly obvious.

* * *

When it came to Isaac on his birthday, we couldn't say no to anything he wanted to do. That was how, currently, the wolves were playing some form of werewolf tag, whilst us humans had the pleasure of watching them tackle each other... It was actually _very _entertaining.

Of course, being outside at this moment in time... Yeah, it made me anxious. I literally fought down the rising bubble of panic, hoping to convince them all that I was fine.

We needed that. To be _fine_ for a change.

I had actually gotten better at hiding some things over the course of being associated with werewolves... But _never _had I tried to hide something that made me feel as if I was going to start having a panic attack...

With ever rustle of the summer breeze through the leaves or every twig that snapped, I would flinch ever so slightly causing the cuts and bruises to ache or sting. I was still holding on to the hope that nobody noticed.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" Allison asked from where she sat beside me, placing her hand on my right hand.

Now, none of them knew about the handcuffs, none of them but Derek. I had made sure to wear long sleeves so they didn't see... But, as Allison touched my hand a little too high on my arm, her hand pressing into my wrist, I couldn't hide the flinch or small gasp.

Allison retracted her hand as if she had been burnt, eyes wide. The wolves didn't stop their game, too loud and having too much fun to notice.

"Stiles...?" she started.

But I didn't give her time to answer, jumping up, mumbling something about getting a drink before disappearing back into the house.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing in the kitchen, but it must have been a while if Derek had just walked in. I didn't notice until he was leaning next to me, careful not freak me out.

Derek didn't say anything, he already knew, and I sighed a little.

The sigh sounded pathetic, even to me, so I wasn't surprised when Derek moved closer and wrapped his arms around me.

The first night I was back and the day after that, Derek had been hesitant to so much as near me, let along touch me in anyway. He was still like that on this day, though he was doing a good job at hiding it.

Just not good enough, however.

Just because I had been bad touched by a completely psychotic hunter, didn't mean I wanted to be avoided by the plague. It just meant it would be nice to know who was coming up behind me and that I _knew _who was doing the touching before they touched.

As long as that happened, I would be fine. Well, that and as long as I wasn't outside for a long period of time.

I only just noticed the black veins on Derek's arms as he took away a little of the pain that still lingered in my wrists, even after getting his cream to rub on them as well as the other cuts and bruises, and smiled slightly, resting my head against his neck, on his shoulder.

"You should have said something." was all he said, hugging me a little tighter.

"You know why I didn't." I whispered, knowing that Derek knew I would mean I couldn't because of Isaac.

"He would have understood."

"It's better to deal with it sooner, rather than later."

"But not _two days _after, Stiles."

"I'm fine. It'll just...take a while."

"We'll help."

"You better. Otherwise I'd _seriously _be worrying about what I've gotten myself into by dating you."

And, even though we _both _knew we had a lot to talk about, it was still nice to actually _verbally _recognise that ever since Derek had given me that last note and had kissed me that we _were _kind of dating.

The child-like grin on his face, something I hadn't seen since I was ten, let me know he knew that.

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks guys XD_**


	13. Dad

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel**** to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Stiles**

That's how it went on for the rest of the week.

I pushed myself more to go outside, I tried to get used to the touching again... It wasn't going as well as it could, but Derek kept telling me to take it slow. So I just sighed, and tried again and again and again until Derek all but forced me to stay inside.

The bruises had become more colourful now, the ones on my wrists becoming far too difficult to hide anymore, meaning the Pack found out about _them_, not that they asked anyway – _bless them_! The rope bruise around my neck had taken a sickly purple-green-yellow colour, making me wear jumpers – even though it was a fairly warm summer – just so I didn't have to look at them. The cuts had healed over, none of them too deep and needing stitches, thankfully...

I was still like this when my dad came back on Sunday, August 5th, the old man coming to Derek's house after dropping of his bags at home, showering and changing. He had called ahead, so I had already made him lunch – it _was _one in the afternoon – and black coffee with two sugars, both ready by the time he walked through the door.

The first thing I did, after placing the coffee cup onto the table, was run out of the kitchen, down the hallway and _threw _myself at my dad, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck like I used to as a kid. Now, dad, already knowing about the bruises and cuts was careful when hugging me, but not so careful that he was worried I'd break if he hugged back any tighter than you would stroke a feather.

"I am _so _glad you're back." I grinned, screwing my eyes shut.

"Missed you too, buddy." dad chuckled, rubbing my back a little. "How're you doing?"

"Better. Definitely better."

How could I not be when I had my dad back home?

* * *

Everyone apart from Derek, dad and me had gone outside – Derek had, yet again, forced me to stay inside. So, as dad ate and drank, Derek and I sat at the table with him, both of us with some sort of fluid to drink.

Dad told us how boring his conference was, wishing that he didn't go in the first place. In turn, Derek and I explained exactly – leaving out the awkward bits – what had happened whilst he had been away.

Dad, of course, was happy we involved Chris and the other hunters. However, he wasn't so happy that I actually went and joined the fight when it was me they wanted in the first place.

How did I know that dad would side with Derek on this?

I could tell Derek was relieved that dad agreed with what he had done about leaving me at the house. I mean, it was obvious that he was tense; probably worrying about the fact my dad was there and knew everything... Hell, even _dad _saw this!

"I told Claudia and your mother that you'd look _exactly _like your father when you were older." dad said, smiling at Derek. "It's... Well, it's scary as hell! But I knew it."

_I knew there was something I forgot to tell Derek._

Dad noticed Derek's confusion and surprise, which led to him telling Derek exactly what he told me over the phone back on the twenty-fourth, about dad and Oliver knowing each other and everything.

I could see Derek's eyes widening slightly, before his eyes glazed over in realisation, slumping back in his seat.

"I found this picture while I was at home, actually. Not sure if you'll remember this, Derek." dad mused, pulling something out of his wallet.

Placing the picture on the table, dad turned it so it was facing Derek and me, the two of us glancing at each other before turning our attention to it.

In the picture was a six – almost seven – year old Derek, sitting in a hospital chair next to my mom, holding a very small baby – aka, me. The Derek in the picture had short, lighter brown hair and his eyes were still that faded forest green. He just looked _so young_ – obviously, since he was close to seven, but _still_! He was wearing a superman t-shirt and light blue jeans, something you'd never see him in now, a wide grin lighting up his little chubby, baby-like face. He was just too cute for his own good! And there, in his arms, blue hat and surrounded by a blue blanket, was me. My right arm was out, hand wrapped around Derek's index finger, baby-me not crying, just squinting up at him.

Our moms, our dads, Derek's sisters and Peter were all in the picture too, meaning someone in Derek's old Pack must have taken the picture... This back before anything went wrong.

"I've even got the recording somewhere too." dad told us, quietly. "I have a lot of recordings with you two in, actually."

"Mom did love to film things." I chuckled.

"My dad was obsessed with his camera." Derek mumbled, smiling.

"I know. Could hardly drag him away from the damn thing during college." dad laughed.

Derek looked up at my dad then, grinning, almost exactly like he was in the picture, just toned down a little bit. As cheesy as it sounded, it sent a pleasant feeling through me, making everything bad that had happened during the summer so far seem worth it, just to see _that _smile.

Just to be _here_.

I wouldn't say I was grateful. No, I wouldn't say that. But I _would _say that it was worth it.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks all you XD**_


	14. Nightmares

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel**** to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Stiles**

I spent a few days at home with my dad, the two of us needing that father-son-time. Sure, the Pack would drop by for a couple of hours every day, but other than that it was just dad and I spending some well deserved family time together.

Derek _did _sneak in through my bedroom window at night though, the both of us finding we slept better with the other there. And, you know, personal blanket. That was always good.

I had a feeling that dad knew about Derek's nightly visits, but the fact he had come into my room to '_check on me_' or called me up on the in the morning was proof enough that he trusted me – as well as Derek. And I think Derek knew that too.

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked one afternoon, dad and I sitting on the couch watching re-runs of random shows.

"Twenty eighth, so I'll be off for your birthday." dad smiled. "Made sure I would be."

I always loved when he had my birthday off... It wasn't as often as either of us would like, but it was always great when it happened.

Before my mom died, he was always off for my birthday... After? Well, the most recent on he was off for was my twelfth. We usually did something before or after the date, while the actual day was spent with Scott and – possibly, if _she _was off – Melissa.

"How are the bruises today?" he asked, quietly.

Ever since dad came home, he hadn't asked me much about what happened with the hunters. He realised, just like the Pack, that I wasn't in a place to talk about it just yet. The only thing he asked about was the bruises and cuts, asking if they hurt too much or not.

"Not so bad." I shrugged. "I'll survive."

That was my answer all the time, but dad knew me well enough to know when I was faking and in pain. Today, though, it was the truth. The pain had started to die down, the cuts starting to shrink, the bruises only hurting if touched.

_Hopefully they would be gone soon._

For now, though, I just relaxed as best I could and enjoyed the company of my dad and our TV.

* * *

It was harder to relax at night, _before_ Derek turned up.

Derek showed up when the Pack and my dad were all asleep and, so far, the latest he had been was eleven thirty – everyone had been _really _tired for the last few days.

However, now we were nearing a week of blessed nothingness, it was twelve forty five and Derek still hadn't shown up.

Now, most would think the worst thing about Derek not being here was that it was harder to fall asleep and relax. While that may be true, it _wasn't _the _worst _thing. The worst thing was, once I fell asleep, I had nightmares.

Vivid nightmares, making me think I was still in that underground _thing_ and I was actually dreaming being at home. Of course, I _knew _I was actually at home, that much I knew... But it was harder to convince myself when I was dreaming.

Tonight was no exception to the nightmares, one forming behind my eyelids as soon as they shut.

It was the same every night.

Fear.

Pain.

Flashes of a sadistic smile.

Echoing voices.

Screams.

Hands reaching and grabbing.

A glint of metal.

The sound of _something_ opening.

Every night, always the same thing. Over and over and over again!

Derek didn't really know about the nightmares, neither did dad... They both thought I was still awake, just trying to get comfortable.

Until tonight.

Screaming, screaming and more screaming. That's all I heard. The sound was flooding my ears, drowning me in the invisible waves rising over me. It was the only thing I could hear as the glint of metal and the flash of the sadistic grin blurred in a circle, going back and forth, in time with the screams.

It was only as a hand jolted me from sleep that I realised the screaming wasn't part of the dream... It was me, _as _I dreamed.

At first, I tried to fight off whoever had hold of me, still screaming. All I wanted was to get away.

And then I saw my dad. Dad was standing by the door, wide eyed and pale looking. The screams died off, but I still struggled and breathed heavily, whipping my head round to come face to face with Derek trying to get me to stay still.

I realised that I was clinging/clawing at the arm Derek had wrapped around my chest, across my shoulders. As soon as I noticed, I just held on as tight as I could.

Neither asked what the dream was about.

Neither asked how long the dreams had been going on.

They both knew the answers already.

Dad stayed in my room for a while longer, sitting on the bed with me and Derek, both of them just talking with me, a normal conversation, trying to help me forget and to calm down.

It worked to the extent that I no longer wanted to run until I couldn't run any more.

I hated nightmares.

* * *

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thank you all of you guys XD_**


	15. Saved

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, this is my ****THREE-quel**** to **When You Were Young **and **I Won't Give Up

**Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Chase, Landon.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please review XD**

**P.S. I've been really busy with college, so I won't update as regularly as I used to. It's going to be work-work-work, so bear with me, please :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Stiles**

Not much happened for the rest of the summer.

Dad talked to Derek and me more about when we were kids – what he knew about it anyway... Derek and I watched the videos, looked at the pictures... We even sorted out our shit so, by the time it got to Sunday, August 26th – _my seventeenth birthday!_ – we were _actually _dating and all that stuff.

Well, yeah, it wasn't so much '_dating_' as Mates, but dating was what was accepted by the '_normal_' people.

But, anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was, everything had seemed to calm down, my bruises and cuts were fading, Derek had finally relaxed and stopped acting weird – he had been, trust me –, and I was _finally_ seventeen!

Sometimes, I hated being the baby of my friends. But it had its up points – not that I could name any of them. But, hey, it was all good.

I couldn't complain much when I woke up to Derek in my bed and the smell of pancakes coming through the crack at the bottom of my door.

Luckily, dad knew that Derek had stayed over the night before, meaning he could come straight downstairs with me, instead of having to leave through the window like he usually did, even though dad knew he was in my room anyway.

I always preferred the mornings that Derek _didn't _leave.

"Happy birthday." he whispered in my ear, the sound of his voice telling me that he had been awake _far _longer than I had been.

Instead of replying – I _hated _my voice on a morning – I just smiled sleepily, snuggling further under the covers and into the warm body lying in front of me.

I was starting to think that, maybe, the summer of 2012 could be saved after all.

* * *

A little while later, after Derek and I were dressed, we appeared downstairs.

I felt...well rested. But that was because the night before I had no nightmare, for the first time since the summer started. After Derek and dad had found out about my nightmares, I got them no matter who was with me. I hated it. I hated people being there when I had nightmares.

But, last night, there was none.

Like every other day, I was wearing the wolf pendant and the triskele leather bracelet that Derek had given me during the little note thing.

The notes still appeared every now and then, sometimes when I was a bit down and sometimes just for the hell of it... Even _thinking _about it made me grin.

Mushy? Yes. Care? No.

I liked it, that's all people had to know.

Dad and I always had this timetable-ish-thing on my birthday – when he used to get time off for it. First there were pancakes and bacon and juice – or coffee for dad and, in this case, Derek –, then we'd just laze around for a few hours until dad all but forced the presents into my hands. After that, we'd just make it up.

It depended what we felt like really, but it always ended up with having Scott and Melissa round. Just, hanging out without family.

This year, though, we knew that we were going to Derek's in the evening to spend it with the Pack, Melissa and Chris... We just had to find something to do _before _that.

But, hey, there were _loads _of videos that we hadn't seen yet.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, curtains drawn, door closed and lights off, I sat next to Derek on the couch as dad sat in his armchair, the TV having the main menu of one of our home videos – technically DVDs – on the screen.

Dad pressed play after rolling his eyes at Derek and me again for the way we were huddled together on the couch... But it was the _fond _kind of eye rolling, thankfully.

But I wasn't paying much attention anyway, too focused on what was coming onto the screen.

**_FLASHBACK: Thursday, November 6_****_th_****_ 1997 – _****Derek's POV**

"_Come on, boys, smile for the camera." John grinned, holding the video camera up to his face. _

_Dad stood there beside him with his own camera, both of them wanting to record the moment. _

_Genim didn't seem to care, his face tilting upwards, eyes clenched shut and the biggest smile he could do on his face. Just seeing the two year olds face was enough to make me smile._

"_Do we_ have _to do this again?" I asked, sighing slightly._

_Even though it was annoying, it was always fun when they recorded things like this... Yes, it was mostly annoying, but in a good way, if that made sense?_

_"Yes, yes you do." Peter smirked from where he was leaning against a tree. "It's only fair, nephew."_

_I just glared at him. Of course Peter would side with everyone else on this, he always did. Sure, I loved my uncle... But he could be a damn right irritating when he wanted to be._

_"Der!" a small voice cheered, pulling the leg of my jeans._

_Genim couldn't say much, only: wolf, ma, da and Der. Those were the only four things he could say at the moment, but he was getting there. Sighing a little, smiling, I reached down and picked the kid up, holding him on my side like I usually did._

_"Ready, Gen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_I waited for Genim to nod before I tipped my head back and howled, the two year old attempting to copy the sound as soon as the echo died away._

_Now, since Genim wasn't a werewolf, his howl wasn't good. It was awful. But it was – and I had no problem saying it, because it was true – the cutest thing I had ever heard. It sounded like he was trying to impersonate a puppy howling..._

_Genim never failed to make me happy._

**_END OF FLASHBACK: _****Back to****_ Sunday, August 26_****_th_****_ 2012 – _****Stiles POV**

It was a short one, yes, but I still loved it.

The look on Derek's face told me that he remembered that moment, the grin on his face matching the one of his younger self in the video...

This was definitely turning out to be a great birthday...

* * *

Later, at his house, Derek reaffirmed this one rule he had. Derek had made sure I had known from when we finally figured out what was going on with us that he would stick by his guns and say '_no sex_' until I was eighteen.

_Obviously_, he forgot how much I liked a challenge and how much power I had over him ever since we were little kids. So, as you could guess, it only took a few choice words, a couple of well placed touches and a handful of times where I bent over to make Derek lose his cool.

If I knew he would have thrown his '_no sex_' rule out of the window that fast, I would have paced myself a bit more – not that I was complaining... Though, I was glad that the girls didn't doubt my skills and got the whole Pack out of the house and over to Jackson's for the night, leaving Derek and me alone.

Considering the fact Derek already had a bruising grip on my hips, his lips pressed hard against mine and he was unabashedly grinding into me, less than ten minutes after the Betas had left, they made the right decision.

All I could do was moan appreciatively – and embarrassingly – while his tongue was shoved into my mouth, and we had nothing but our boxers on – _when did _that _happen?!_

And I _really _couldn't help the surprised – and, again, embarrassing – gasp that I made when my back connected, _gently_, with the wall between his door and wardrobe. I will admit, my back had been missing the wall, but I think this was a much better use for it than what Derek used it for previously.

It was even better when I was no longer touching the ground, but had both arms and legs around Derek as he held me up between himself and the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Derek lowered his head to the meeting of my neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over the skin there lightly, barely even touching. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time.

It wasn't long before the gentle swipes stopped on one spot, his mouth opening to suck on the area. It was moments like this that I was glad no one from the Pack was around, especially with the sounds I was unwillingly making. But that only seemed to drive Derek on, since human teeth were soon brought in to play...and tongue...

I could do nothing but hold on to his hair tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back against the wall, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of it.

I couldn't help the whine after the spot on my neck became too sensitive to bear. Derek, noticing this, just dragged his tongue up my neck, slowly – it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was – biting the lobe of my ear as he came to it, before gently running the tip of it over the shell.

I would never admit that any of this had me shivering all the time, the pleasure rolling down my spine in waves... But it wasn't like I could hide it from Derek, who was grinning wolfishly – pun intended – against my jaw.

Nosing his way down my neck, Derek stopped just above the first mark he made.

Yeah, I was _extremely _glad no one else was around!

Derek shuffled closer, pressing me further into the wall as his hands tightened – _ok, when did they get to my ass?! _So, really, it wasn't my fault that my hips kind of snapped forward, causing a low growl to come from the wolf holding me up.

I couldn't help but smirking.

And, come on, who I was I to pass up on an opportunity to abuse this position? So, while Derek was so fixated on my neck, I thought I'd have a bit of fun myself – it was only fair – by continuously rolling my hips into his.

The whimpers the Big Bad Alpha Wolf made was _gold_!

Everything around me was melting away, forgetting everything but this. Forgetting everything, but Derek.

I could feel the bulge in his boxers even more as we were pressed impossibly closer, the small amount of breath that I had left leaving me at that moment. I only just noted the noise – sounding like a (pathetic) broken whimper – which only served to make Derek grin and double his efforts.

That ended up being moving to a different spot on my neck, worrying the skin between his teeth softly, running his tongue over it too, while pressing closer still and slowly rocking back and forth. My breath caught in my throat, now no longer being able to actually think of a coherent thought, other that random syllables or one word sentences.

* * *

**Derek**

Looking at Stiles now: shirt off, panting, lips red, face flushed a most appealing shade of red, hair a mess... At this moment, I was glad that I had thought to..._stock up_, for this certain exchange.

But I wasn't even thinking of that right now.

No.

I could think of one word and one word only. One word that I couldn't help but say.

"_Mine."_

I thought I had said it quiet enough that Stiles wouldn't have picked up on it, but the cheeky, goofy grin was back as he whispered back '_Yours_' into my ear. The word quiet and his breath warm as it drifted over my ear.

At that moment, you couldn't blame me for ripping him away from the wall and just chucking him into the middle of my very spacious bed.

Maybe I should have mentioned how we werewolves can get quite possessive... Especially once a claim was responded to.

* * *

**Stiles**

I landed in the middle of the bed with an '_oof_', only just being able to collect myself before Derek was hovering over me, hands either side of my head. Dark brown – almost black – hair sticking up at all angles, faded-forest-green-flashing-red eyes almost complete consumed by dilated pupils, face flushed... This is not something that everyone got to see, to be quite honest I'm not sure myself how many have, and quite frankly I didn't care. All I could care about was the fact that, right now, I was the one seeing it.

I was the _only _one who got to see it.

With a slightly feral sound, Derek lunged forward, pressing his lips roughly against mine again and again, pushing and pulling, biting and sucking and licking. It was a shock of a contrast to the softness of his skin, despite the fact that he's a werewolf.

Not that I minded, it would be stupid if I was complaining...then I really _would _be an idiot.

For the second time, Derek started thrusting, back and forth, but this time able to grind his hips down, softly at first but getting a lot more forceful every time.

I couldn't help the movements my own hips made, rolling them up just to ease the pressure.

That was when I practically felt my boxers ripped from me, looking up in time to see Derek throw two pieces of material over the side of his bed.

_And now we're naked! Thank _fuck_ for that!_

I heard this sort of growl, before Derek continued what he was doing before all clothes had disappeared. But the feel of his muscles and bare skin against me was enough to make me forget any embarrassment and make any blood flooding my face rush downwards.

That just so happened to be the same direction Derek had started heading, as he slowly lowered himself down my body, pressing his lips and tongue to wherever he could reach, flicking his tongue over my nipples, running his tongue down my chest, sucking bruises into my torso, biting both of my hips.

He only stopped once he reached a certain area.

* * *

**Derek**

Chuckling quietly, as I took note of Stiles' wide eyed and lustful expression, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again.

_This was going to be better than I thought. _

Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Stiles' hips down in the mattress. Not that that stopped him from trying to get out of my grip, to try and get some more speed to reach that much needed release.

A quiet whine made me glance up; catching a glimpse of the pleading look in Stiles' eyes and feeling the way fingers had tightened in my hair yet again. I almost pulled off, just so I could hear another one of those little sounds, but even I couldn't be so cruel.

Who was I deny my _loyal _Mate of this? So, keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming when Stiles hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut.

As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher, returning my lips and teeth to his neck. Only when I felt Stiles shift underneath me, as I licked over an already forming bruise from earlier, did I then remember my own situation.

Pulling back to look at him in the eyes, I conveyed a question to Stiles that I desperately needed the answer to: _was he sure?_

A small smile and a slight nod was all I needed, seeing nothing but trust and truth in the eyes that had been overtaken by black pools.

Gently, this time, I kissed Stiles. Never would I ever get tired of doing such a thing.

While he was distracted, I reached out blindly for the tube that sat on the table beside me, blindly flicking the lid of the tube up and gathering some of the liquid onto my fingers and hand.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I already had two fingers buried deep into the man below me, watching as he arched off of the bed with a pain filled scream, head thrown back.

Biting at his neck again, I tried to distract Stiles from the pain as I moved both fingers in and out, stretching him.

Like I said werewolves can get quite possessive, especially once a claim was responded to. And they got a bit more..._aggressive_. Usually, wolves would wait until their Mates were _used _to sex until they went to claim them... But I just couldn't help it...

So, instead of how I wanted this to go, taking it slow for _Stiles_, I had just kind of jumped right into the '_claim Mate_' side of this.

Quickly adding a third, I heard a shaky yelp. For a moment, I thought I did something wrong, taking things a bit too face. Until I realised what I had hit within my Mate.

Smirking, and keeping my fingers angled the same way, I tested the waters by prodding the same area again. The small broken sound leaving him again only proved that I was correct, I had found that '_magical little spot_', as Stiles kept referring to it as – jokingly, of course... At least I wasn't hurting him anymore...

And who was I to turn down such an opportunity? So, yes, I _may _have abused this just a little, not letting up until Stiles had reached his high for the second time.

Before he even had time to collect himself again, I was already pulling my fingers out of my Mate, lubing myself up and thrusting in all the way, keeping still as Stiles screamed. I stayed still, belatedly realising that _maybe_ I should have been a bit slower...

But after the claim was responded to, a werewolf's more..._animalistic _instincts were closer to the surface. One of those instincts being: _mate_.

However, a good thing about being a werewolf? I could take the pain away.

So, running my hands up and down Stiles' sides, brushing his neck lightly with my lips, I let any pain he was feeling flow out of him.

As more and more of the pain flowed out of him, the scent of my Mate's arousal grew. That mixed with his, _already_, alluring scent, pretty much threw any rational thought out of my head... But focusing on my Mate held me back from doing anything I would regret later.

It wasn't long before Stiles started to move against me impatiently, gingerly thrusting down to get me to start moving. The friction of the tight walls pulled a semi-embarrassing noise from me, one that I would _adamantly_ refuse if brought up later.

But that didn't stop me from keeping a hold of Stiles' hips as I started to pull out slowly and thrust back in with the same speed and strength.

I would never have thought that I would be doing _this _with the hyperactive kid I met back in the woods... To be honest, I wanted to kill most times, when we first new each other... But then he was just always there and I couldn't get rid of him. I realised I needed him... And then I started to get to know him again.

Started to notice him.

I thought for sure nothing could happen, even after I realised he was my Mate...

I couldn't help but be happy that I was so very, _very _wrong about that. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have had the opportunity to pin him down and thrust into his tight ass over and over and over.

Stiles had kept his fingers entwined in my hair for the whole of this encounter.

Until now.

He unlaced his hands from my hair, slowly dragging them down my head, over the top of my back; across my shoulders...until he got a good grip on my biceps to flip us so he was still impaled on my cock while _I _was underneath _him_.

I couldn't help but stare, surprised at the sudden boldness. Even more surprised when his nimble hands slid to the muscles on my chest, tracing them before finding a good enough grip before lifting himself up, only to drop back down forcefully.

I couldn't help but think of how beautiful the eighteen year old looked like this, even as my mind turned to mush due to what I was seeing and feeling.

My grip on his hips never faltered, only giving me the chance to aid in lifting Stiles up before slamming him back down, thrusting up every other time.

Sighs, moans and pants came from the body above me, his head falling back slightly, his neck bared. The closer Stiles got, the louder the sounds were, and the move his back curved and exposed his throat.

So, with a small growl, I launched forward until I was sitting up – Stiles still on my lap – and could attach my mouth to the pale neck in front of me, licking and biting the side, trailing down onto the top of his chest, flicking my tongue over his nipples.

Stiles' right hand slipped back into my hair, pressing me forward instead of pulling me back a little like he used to, while his left held on to the side of my neck.

Slowly, I let my left hand trail from his hip up his spine, making him shudder all over, causing his grip to tighten as I smirked into his neck, nipping it lightly.

Our rhythm broke once Stiles' breath came out in ragged pants and his muscles started to strain. At that point, I flipped us again so he was back on the bottom.

Tightening my grip on his hips, I quickened the pace, short thrusts only, changing angles until I hit his prostate dead on.

Aiming for there and there alone, I continued to pump into _my_ Stiles, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until whiskey brown eyes opened wide, his back arched and his other hand found its way into my hair again as he let out a loud moan.

With Stiles reaching his high for the third time, he tightened almost painfully around me, giving me that extra kick I needed. With a howl, I launched myself to my left, biting down _hard _where his neck met shoulder.

Both of us seemed to just pass out once it was all said and done, but not before I had the chance to pull out and drop to the left of Stiles, grabbing a few tissues from the table beside me to get rid of the sticky mess, before I turned us both on to our left sides so I could drape my arm across my Mate and bring him back until he was pressed tightly against my chest, while Stiles dragged the duvet over us.

* * *

**Stiles**

It was, around, a half hour later that I managed to get my limbs to work again, turning around and burying my head into the muscled chest in front of me, smiling lazily, after I caught a glimpse of the time on the clock..

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered, chuckling slightly, wincing a little as I moved around.

"Sorry." Derek muttered into my hair, placing a hand on my lower back and leeching the pain away. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know. Besides, I knew what would happen if I '_responded_'."

And I did.

That's what I had read about in one of the books Derek had given me, and that Liam helped me remember. About what happens when the Mate of a werewolf accepts and responds to the '_claim_', as they called it.

It was pretty much a werewolf being all possessive and their Mate agreeing with it all.

That's the gist of things.

I knew this was going to happen, and I knew it would be harder for Derek to control himself. If he had been a Beta, he would have had more control, but because he was an Alpha...not so much.

Besides, it also mentioned the biting bit... It was a bit to signify the claim; it wouldn't change any human into a werewolf, so I was still the same old human.

"You're lucky I love you." Derek breathed, kissing the top of my head.

I grinned, my hands sliding up from his stomach to his chest, as I moved my head back to look at him.

"I can't believe you lost control that easily." I giggled.

"Shut up." Derek muttered.

"It's kind of adorable."

"Shut up."

Laughing a little, I did just that.

"I think this is the first time you've obeyed." Derek teased.

Fighting a grin, I schooled my features to match the tone of what I was going to say next. Making my eyes as wide as I could, trying to look innocent, I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Do I get a reward for that?" I asked, feigning a coy tone.

"Depends. What do you want?"

Grinning impishly, I let my right hand reach up to Derek's hair as my left trailed down his chest, gripping his dick and stroking it gently, revelling in the quite moan and full body shudder Derek gave.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I winked.

With a small growl and a slight flash of red eyes, the hand on the back of my neck trailed down my back, right along my spine, Goosebumps rising as the hand carried on, pulling me even closer as it did.

"You know, I think I do." Derek whispered, as he mouthed at my neck like earlier.

I couldn't help the gasp as one of Derek's fingers slipped into my ass again, this time with all the pleasure and none of the pain, as Derek made sure to get rid of that from the start.

I couldn't help but nip at the side of Derek's neck as he did so, earning a surprised yelp and a harsh bite in return. But that only seemed to arouse _little Stiles _more. And Derek seemed to notice that, if the way he was biting the hell out of my neck was any indication.

* * *

Hours later and after a few more times of rolling around in the bed sheets, Derek and I were close to slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

Looking back at how the summer had started, I had no idea that we were going to end up _here_!

Come September, I would be a senior. I'd be turning eighteen in a year. Everything would be happening come September and I knew there would be more things for us to face.

But I had my friends.

I had my family.

I had my dad.

I had my Pack.

I had my Derek.

Everything was going to be perfectly fine, that I knew now.

Looking up, sleepily at the wolf beside me, I smiled slightly, shuffling as close as I could. Derek's arms tightened around me slightly, dragging me closer as he brought the duvet up higher.

"Love you, Der." I muttered into his chest.

"Love you, Gen." he whispered into my hair.

Yeah, the summer of 2012 was _definitely _saveable.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL!**_


	16. THE END!

**THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE!**

I hoped you enjoyed my little series, and I hope I didn't disappoint with the ending. I hope I hear from you guys again soon, because you are ALL awesome people who deserve MANY virtual and literally hugs and cookies ^_^

_**REMEMBER:**_** Don't think of yourselves as ugly people, think of yourselves as BEAUTIFUL monkeys ^_^**

Have no idea why I put that last bit, but I thought I'd share that with you all ;)


End file.
